


Ein Albtraum der nicht enden will

by Kleines1904



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden is there too, Aliens everywhere, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Basiert auf den Alien-Filmen, Blood, Clexa, Clexa Love, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love Wins, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleines1904/pseuds/Kleines1904
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke und Lexa haben es geschafft dem Albtraum einmal zu entkommen, doch was ist, wenn sie vielleicht ein zweites Mal dadurch müssen? ALIEN-Clexa-AU! (-> Happy ending!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi Leute :) Ich hatte mal wieder einen Traum, der mich dazu gebracht hat, diese Geschichte hier zu schreiben. Für alle die es sich besser vorstellen wollen: Schaut mal bei Google und schaut euch Bilder zu den Alien-Filmen an (Alien-das unheimliche Wesen aus einer fremden Welt, Aliens-die Rückkehr, usw.) Wie immer ist natürlich ein happy end geplant :) LG :*

\-----------------------------------------

Das Erste was ich wahrnehme, sind die Sonnenstrahlen in meinem Gesicht, kurz darauf den warmen Körper neben mir. Ich grinse ohne meine Augen zu öffnen und verstärke den Griff um Clarke. Sie scheint das zu merken, denn sie seufzt entspannt und drückt ihren Körper fester gegen meinen. Ihr Kopf liegt auf meiner Brust und ihre nackten Beine sind mit meinen verknüpft. Ich streichle sanft durch ihre Haare.

„Morgen.“ Murmelt sie gegen meine Haut.

„Guten Morgen Schöne.“ Sie drückt einen Kuss auf meine nackte Haut, was mich zum Lächeln bringt.

Langsam öffne ich meine Augen und sehe direkt blond. Langsam streiche ich ihre Haare aus meinem Gesicht und schaue an uns herunter. Automatisch wandert meine Hand zu der Narbe an ihrem Bauch, die bis hin zu ihrer Hüfte reicht. Ich schlucke einmal, bei den Gedanken daran, wie das passiert ist. Bevor ich allerdings weiter nachdenken kann, vibriert mein Handy auf dem Nachttisch neben mir. Ich rolle mit den Augen und greife danach, nehme ab ohne auf das Display zu schauen.

„Woods, Sie sind schon wach, sehr gut.“ Ich ziehe ein Gesicht, als ich Victor Weylands Stimme wahrnehme. „Ist Griffin auch da?“

„Wo sonst? Was gibt es Mr. Weyland, ich bin beschäftigt.“ Er lacht leise.

„Ich weiß, deshalb mache ich es kurz. Ich habe eine Nachricht, gewissermaßen ein Angebot, kommen Sie doch bitte mit Miss Griffin später in mein Büro.“ Meine Kehle schnürt sich zu, ich schaffe es kaum zu schlucken.

„Ok Sir, geht klar.“ 

Nachdem ich aufgelegt habe, lege ich das Handy wieder auf den Tisch. Clarke nimmt vorsichtig ihren Kopf von meiner Schulter und sieht mich durch halboffene Augen an.

„Ist alles ok?“ ich nicke. „Du siehst nicht so aus.“ Vorsichtig schiebe ich ihren halbnackten Körper von mir herunter und suche nach meiner Jogginghose. 

Mit einem seufzen ziehe ich sie über, dabei schaue ich durch das Fenster unserer Holzhütte und hinaus auf den See. Nervös fahre ich mit einer Hand durch meine dunklen Locken, bevor ich mich wieder zu meiner Freundin drehe. Ihr Blick ist auf die Brandwunde an meiner Schulter gerichtet, ich schlucke und schaue auf den Boden.

„Weyland will, dass wir kommen.“

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht.“ Lächelt sie. „Aber warum?“ ich zucke mit den Schultern und schaue sie eindringlich an.

Sie scheint zu verstehen, denn sie lässt ihren Kopf zu Boden sinken und verweilt still. Ich gebe ihr die Zeit, aber als sie anfängt schwer zu schlucken, knie ich mich neben das Bett.

„Hey ruhig. Vielleicht hat er nur noch mehr Fragen zur Kolonie. Oder er will Details zu irgendwas, oder-

„Oder er will uns dahin zurückschicken.“ Unterbricht mich Clarke.

Ich sehe, dass ihre Hände anfangen zu zittern und greife schnell danach.

„Das wird nicht passieren. Kein Geld und keine Kraft dieser Welt würde uns dazu bringen, wieder auf diesen Planeten zu fliegen.“ Sie atmet tief durch und drückt meine Hand etwas fester.

„Du hast recht.“ Ich ziehe sie vorsichtig vom Bett und nehme sie fest in den Arm.

\\\\\///\\\\\///

Nachdem ich mich fertig gemacht habe, stehe ich nun vor der Hütte mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand. Ich schaue auf den glasklaren See hinunter, der von Bergen umgeben ist. Ich dachte nie, dass ich die Natur mal so schätzen würde, wie in den letzten Monaten. Als ich ein Geräusch hinter mir höre, drehe ich mich so schnell um, dass mir beinahe der Kaffee aus der Hand fällt. Clarke steht hinter mir und schaut mich etwas geschockt an. Ich hole tief Luft und halte ihr den Becher Kaffee hin, den sie sofort annimmt.

„Sorry. Ich denke, ich kriege das schwer wieder raus.“ Sie nickt und lehnt sich in mich.

„Es ist gut aufmerksam zu sein, egal wo man ist.“ Ich lege meinen Arm um ihre Schulter und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Na komm, wir wollen den Chef nicht warten lassen.“ Ich nicke und folge ihr um die Hütte herum.

Keine zehn Minuten später stehen wir vor der Hauptzentrale von Weyland Industries, ein riesiges, graues Gebäude, welches mal so gar nicht in die Umgebung passt. Ich grinse, als ich Raven und Octavia am Eingang sehe. Beide stehen mit dem Rücken zu uns und unterhalten sich. An ihrer Körpersprache kann ich erkennen, dass beide ziemlich angespannt sind. Ich löse meinen Arm um Clarkes Schulter, gerade als diese auf Octavia zu rennt. Die Dunkelhaarige dreht sich um und lächelt leicht, bevor sie Clarke fest in ihre Arme nimmt. In diesem Moment dreht auch Raven sich um und lächelt mich an. Die Narbe, die von ihrer Stirn bis hin zu ihrer Wange reicht, ist inzwischen ziemlich gut verheilt. Ich nehme sie in den Arm, genau wie Octavia, der man die Trauer immer noch ansehen kann.

„Also, wollen wir?“ alle nicken zustimmend.

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn er uns wieder stundenlang hier behält werde ich sauer. Ich habe anderes zu tun.“ Octavia lacht leise, etwas, was ich lange nicht mehr gehört habe.

„Baby, entspann dich.“ Sie greift nach Ravens Hand, die sofort relaxt.

Wir gehen durch die Gänge bis hin zu Weylands Büro. Nach einem kurzen Nicken der Wachen schiebe ich die Tür auf und lasse die drei Mädels vor mir eintreten. Weyland sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch, seine kurzen, blonden Haare stehen ihm wie immer zu Berge.

„Woods, Griffin, Blake, Reyes, da seid ihr ja!“ bringt er in einem Atemzug heraus.

Ich schaue mich in seinem Büro um und sehe einen Jungen Mann auf dem Sofa sitzen, er ist der Leiter des Militärs, ich glaube sein Name ist Lincoln.

„Bitte setzt euch!“ fährt Weyland fort.

Wir alle schauen kurz zu den Sofas, bevor wir wieder zu Weyland schauen, welcher seufzt und hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervortritt.

„Worum geht es Sir? Ich habe noch viel zutun in der Werkstatt.“

„Ich weiß Reyes, aber es ist wichtig.“ Ich sehe, wie die Dunkelhaarige leicht die Nase rümpft.

Es fällt uns schwer, noch irgendjemandem irgendetwas zu glauben. Seit dem Vorfall damals hat sich vieles geändert, wir sind vorsichtiger geworden, egal um wen es geht. Ich werde in meinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als der Militärchef vom Sofa aufsteht.

„Es freut mich Sie alle zu sehen. Bitte setzen Sie sich doch.“ Wieder bewegt sich keiner von uns, stattdessen verschränkt Clarke die Arme vor ihrem Körper.

„Miss Woods, bitte.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen, aber gehe langsam auf das Sofa zu und lasse mich darauf fallen, die anderen drei folgen mir.

Clarke setzt sich nah neben mich, während Raven und Octavia sich jeweils auf einen einzelnen Sessel setzen. 

„Ich bin General Lincoln Forester.“ Fängt er an, wir alle nicken ihm kurz zu. „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass es Ihnen inzwischen wieder sehr gut geht.“ Raven schaut ihn fassungslos an. „Ich meine, Ihre Wunden sind offenbar gut verheilt.“ Er räuspert sich und schaut hilfesuchend zu Weyland.

„Meine Damen.“ Fängt dieser an und kommt zu uns herüber. „Der General will Ihnen nur ein paar Fragen stellen.“ Er schaut uns grinsend an.

„Also, wie Mr. Weyland schon sagte, ich will Ihnen allen ein paar Fragen stellen.“ Er holt einen Block aus seiner Tasche und schlägt ein paar Seiten um.

„Stehen unsere Antworten nicht schon lange im Protokoll?“ fragt Octavia auf einmal und schaut Lincoln verwirrt an.

„Es geht mir eher um die Dinge, die nicht im Protokoll stehen.“

Ich schaue von dem muskelbepackten Mann vor mir zu Clarke, die sich nervös auf die Lippe beißt. Ich weiß, dass sie unfassbar ungerne darüber redet. Als ich sehe, dass sie ihr Bein nervös auf und ab bewegt, lege ich eine Hand darauf. Sofort trifft ihr Blick meinen. Ich grinse in ihre wunderbaren, blauen Augen. Sie wird sofort ruhiger und lehnt sich in mich.

„Sie sind alle in der Kolonie auf LV-426 aufgewachsen, oder?“ mir stockt der Atem, als er den Namen sagt.

„Ja Sir.“ Sage ich dann, als niemand anders die Courage besitzt und ihm antwortet.

„Gut.“ Er scheint sichtlich erleichtert, denn von Raven und Octavia bekommt der Arme Mann durchgehend finstere Blicke. „Das heißt, Sie kennen sich in dem Gebäude sehr gut aus?“ ich nicke.

„Was soll das hier? Wollen Sie den Mist nachbauen oder was?“

„Raven!“ Octavia haut ihrer Freundin leicht auf die Schulter.

„Nein Miss, das wollen wir nicht.“ Antwortet Lincoln formell.

„Wir kennen uns aus ja, blind würde ich sagen.“ Antwortet dieses Mal Octavia emotionslos.

„Ok. Sie können sich sicher an den Maschinenraum im hinteren Teil der Anlage erinnern, oder?“ wir nicken. „Dort befindet sich ein Computer, ein Lesegerät, welches für das Militär enorm wichtig ist.“ Als er verstummt, klappt uns allen leicht der Mund auf.

Clarke greift meine Hand fest, fast schon zu fest, aber ich weiß, dass sie das jetzt braucht. Weyland, den ich beinahe schon vergessen hatte, räuspert sich neben uns. Er setzt sich auf die Lehne eines Sessels und schaut uns einfühlsam an.

„Was General Forester damit sagen will ist, dass wir ein wichtiges Gerät in der Kolonie haben stehen lassen. Reyes, Sie haben dort gearbeitet, oder?“

„Ja, ich weiß was sie meinen.“ Murmelt Raven, die man selten so zerbrechlich sieht.

„Genau. Hören Sie, ich weiß die Zeit war hart, aber wir müssen nach vorne schauen.“ Ich schnaufe und schaue ihn irritiert an.

„Hart? Die Zeit war hart? Wir wären beinahe gestorben, so an die 100 Mal!“ ich schaue erst zu Lincoln, der seinen Kopf senkt und dann wieder zu Weyland. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso Sie uns diese Fragen stellen und was das hier soll, aber wir werden sicher keinen Schritt mehr in diese Kolonie setzen, geschweige denn auf diesen Planeten!“ Raven nickt sofort wild.

„Was sie sagt!“ 

„Ok meine Damen, lassen Sie ihm nur Zeit es zu erklären, mehr verlange ich nicht, in Ordnung?“ ich kühle langsam ab und beruhige mich etwas, damit ich auf niemanden hier losgehe.

„Ja.“ Antwortet Clarke, die sich nun zum erstem Mal einmischt.

Lincoln rutscht nervös etwas nach vorne und legt seinen Block auf den Tisch. Er atmet tief durch und schaut dann zu Octavia. 

„Miss Blake, ich war ein guter Freund von Ihrem Bruder. Was passiert ist tut mir leid.“ Ich schaue zu Octavia, die kurz lächelt und nickt. 

Er lässt seinen Blick wieder zu mir streifen, wohl, weil er gemerkt hat, dass ich ein bisschen die Anführerin unserer kleinen Gruppe bin.

„Miss Woods, ich weiß Sie alle haben viel verloren. Aber wir verlieren ebenfalls viel, wenn wir dieses Lesegerät nicht zurückbekommen.“ Dieses Mal muss ich sogar leise lachen.

„Vergleichen Sie nun ernsthaft unsere Familien und Freunde mit einer Maschine?“ bevor er mich unterbrechen kann, fahre ich fort. „Sie wollen das Gerät? Gut! Bitte! Fliegen Sie hin und holen Sie es sich!“

Er lehnt sich etwas nach vorne und verknüpft ruhig seine Hände miteinander.

„Sie vier sind die Einzigen, die wissen wo es ist.“ Mein Gesicht fällt etwas. „Nach dem Ausbruch ist dort einiges zerstört worden. Sie waren die Einzigen, die durch das Chaos gelaufen und dort lebend rausgekommen sind.“

Wir alle lassen dies ein paar Sekunden auf uns wirken. Ich schaue in Clarkes Augen, sie bittet mich mit ihrem Blick, nichts Dummes zu tun. Dann fällt mein Blick von Raven auf Octavia, beide sehen mich nachdenklich an. Ich denke für ein paar Sekunden nach und ziehe Clarke näher an mich heran.

„Mr. Weyland?“ 

„Ja, ja, was?“ fragt er euphorisch.

„Kein Geld der Welt bekommt uns wieder dorthin. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie das Gerät anders zurückbekommen.“ Er seufzt und fährt sich durch die Haare.

„Miss Woods, wären Sie in der Lage dieses Gerät auch anhand von Videoaufzeichnung zu finden, sprich, wenn Sie es über einen Bildschirm sehen würden?“ ich nicke. „Das wäre das Einzige, worum wir Sie bitten.“

„Jetzt nochmal für mich?!“ fragt Octavia irritiert von der Seite.

„Ok, ich rede jetzt Klartext. Worum wir Sie bitte ist lediglich folgendes: Sie reisen mit rund 20 Militärkräften auf den Planeten LV-426. Sie vier bleiben geschützt und weit weg vom Geschehen im Schiff und führen meine Leute durch die Kolonie.“ Er verstummt und wartet ab.

Ein schlechtes Gefühl macht sich in meinem Bauch breit. Allein der kleinste Gedanke wieder dort zu sein, verschafft mir eine Übelkeit. Ich fahre mir mit einer Hand durch meine langen Haare.

„Geht das nicht von hier aus?“ fragt Octavia verwirrt.

„Nein, das wäre zu weit weg. Das Signal ist zu schwach.“ Antwortet Raven.

Es ist für einige Momente still, was Weyland ungeduldig werden lässt.

„Sie sind in guten Händen beim Militär, es haben sich einige freiwillig gemeldet. Miss Woods sogar Aden-“

„Wie bitte, was?!“ ich zucke zusammen, genau wie Clarke neben mir. „Aden hat was?“

„Er kommt ebenfalls mit. Die Mission ist bereits geplant, sie findet mit oder ohne Sie statt.“ Ich schaue Lincoln geschockt an, der mir geantwortet hat.

„Das geht nicht, er ist noch ein Kind!“ sagt Clarke sofort und greift nach meiner Hand.

Ich merke, wie mein Herz immer schneller schlägt und es schwer wird zu atmen. Mein kleiner Cousin auf diesem Planeten? Niemals.

„Er ist 18 Miss Griffin, er kann es selbst entscheiden.“ Ich lege meinen Kopf in meine Hände und atme tief durch.

„Denken Sie darüber nach.“ Wir stehen alle langsam auf, obwohl ich nur auf wackligen Beinen stehe. „Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden.“ Fügt Weyland noch hinzu, als wir den Raum verlassen.

Draußen angekommen wähle ich sofort Adens Nummer, aber er drückt mich weg.

„Fuck, du verdammter Idiot! Fuck!“ Clarke stellt sich nah neben mich und streichelt mir über den Nacken.

„Baby ruhig. Wir werden mit ihm reden.“ Sie drückt mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, durch den ich sofort ruhiger werde.

Mein Körper entspannt sich noch mehr, als sie sich in mich lehnt. Wir gehen ein paar Meter weiter bis zum Rand des Sees, sofort setze ich mich auf einen Stein und ziehe Clarke auf meinen Schoß.

„Was zum Teufel machen wir jetzt?“ fragt Octavia nach ein paar Sekunden in die Stille hinein.

Ich hole tief Luft und schaue auf den Boden, was zum Teufel machen wir jetzt nur? Ich würde es mir ein Leben lang vorwerfen, wenn ich Aden allein dort hingehen lasse. In meinem Kopf gehe ich die Pros und Contras durch. Natürlich wäre das Militär da um uns zu beschützen, aber sie kennen diese Viecher nicht, sie wissen nicht, wie herzlos sie sind und dass sie kein Gewissen haben. Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken, sofort drückt Clarke meinen Kopf in ihren Nacken und streichelt beruhigend über meinen Kopf. Ich schließe die Augen und denke an den Vorfall, der unser ganzes Leben verändert hat.


	2. Chapter 2

-8 Monate zuvor-

Genervt und vollkommen gelangweilt starre ich durch das kleine Fenster des Mobiles. Draußen ist allerdings nicht viel zu erkennen, nur Gestein und Schmutz, der durch die Luft fliegt. Ich seufze und spiele mit meiner Halskette, welche ich von meinem kleinen Cousin bekommen habe, welcher glücklicherweise auf der Erde bleiben durfte. Kurz darauf schiebe ich sie wieder unter meine schwarze Uniform.

„Woods! Komm mal mit.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und schaue zu Raven, die mich breit angrinst.

„Wobei brauchst du dieses Mal meine Hilfe?“ sie rollt mit den Augen und schmeißt sich in den Sitz neben mich.

„Das wüsstest du gerne hm?“ ich seufze laut und schaue ihr dabei zu, wie sie einige Knöpfe bewegt.

„Clarke schläft, also hilfst du mir diesen verdammten Stein wegzurollen, bevor Octavia noch durchdreht und uns alle hier draußen zurücklässt.“

Ich lache leise, aber stehe dennoch auf und gehe in den hinteren Teil des Mobiles, wo sich die Außenanzüge befinden. Mein Blick fällt dabei auf Clarke, welche auf einer Liege liegt und friedlich schläft. Ich kriege sofort Schmetterlinge im Bauch, nur bei ihrem Anblick. Schon seit wir uns das erste Mal, im Alter von 15 gesehen haben, bin ich in sie verliebt. Sie lebt mit ihrer Familie genau neben meiner in der Kolonie, deshalb haben wir uns oft gesehen. Das kleine Grinsen in meinem Gesicht verschwindet, als ich auf den kleinen Teddy schaue, welcher neben ihr liegt. Ich weiß, dass sie diesen von ihrem Freund Finn bekommen hat, sofort schüttle ich mit dem Kopf.

Nachdem ich mich erfolgreich in den Anzug gequetscht und den Helm aufgesetzt habe, trete ich mit Raven nach draußen. Der Wind peitscht so hart gegen unsere Körper, dass es schwer ist, aufrecht zu gehen. Raven zeigt auf einen Stein, neben dem Octavia sitzt. 

„Musste es genau die Stelle sein?“ frage ich genervt.

„Sei still und hilf Raven! Ich brauche diese Probe.“ Ertönt es durch die Funkverbindung in meinem Helm.

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und rolle mit Raven zusammen den enorm schweren Gesteinsklumpen zur Seite. Schon seit fünf Tagen sind wir hier draußen, weit entfernt von unserer Kolonie. Octavia muss Proben sammeln aus der Umgebung, Gott weiß wieso. Wir hören sowieso nicht viele Erklärungen und Erläuterungen von Weyland und seinem Team, obwohl ich zu den Wachleuten der Kolonie gehöre. Als wir langsam wieder in Richtung des Mobiles gehen, sehe ich, dass einer der Reifen platt ist, sofort grinse ich.

„Also, viel Spaß Reyes!“ sie stöhnt frustriert, während ich schnell in den Wagen gehe.

Sie ist nun mal die Mechanikerin und genau wegen solcher Zwischenfälle, ist sie bei dieser Mission dabei. Drinnen angekommen reiße ich mir den Anzug von meinem Körper und atme tief durch. Ein leises Kichern lässt mich hochschrecken.

„Du bist wach.“ Clarke setzt sich langsam auf und gähnt.

„Ja, habe ich was verpasst?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und wuschle meine Haare zurecht, die mir ins Gesicht gefallen sind.

„Nicht wirklich. O hat endlich die Probe bekommen hoffe ich, nachdem wir den Stein weggeschoben haben.“ Ich lasse mich auf die Matratze gegenüber von Clarke fallen.

„So hast du dir das sicher nicht vorgestellt als du zum Wachdienst gegangen bist, oder?“ ich zucke mit den Schultern und lege meine Arme unter meinen Kopf.

„Nein, ich dachte eher, dass ich jeden zweiten Tag jemanden verhaften oder erschießen kann, aber naja.“ Ich grinse etwas.

Clarke greift nach ihrem Kissen und wirft es in meine Richtung. Wir lachen beide, als ich es noch rechtzeitig schnappe und neben mich lege. Sofort steigt mir ihr Duft in die Nase und ich atme tief ein. Clarke steht langsam auf, dabei fällt mein Blick auf ihren Oberkörper.

„Wie geht’s deinem Fuß?“ ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Gut.“

„Lexa, zeig her.“ 

„Nein.“

„Lexa.“

„Na gut!“ ich setze mich auf und ziehe meinen Schuh aus.

Clarke lässt sich neben mich auf die Matratze fallen und nimmt vorsichtig meinen Fuß in ihre Hände. Sie schaut genau über meinen Knöchel, welcher inzwischen nicht mehr geschwollen ist. Direkt am ersten Tag bin ich durch einen heftigen Windstoß gestolpert und gefallen. Da Clarke die Ärztin unter uns ist, nervt sie mich seitdem jeden Tag. Mir steigt Hitze in die Wangen, bei dem Gedanken, wie peinlich diese ganze Situation war.

„Sieht gut aus.“ Sie klopft mir kurz aufs Bein und schaut mir dann in die Augen.

Ich schmelze dahin, verliere mich in dem wunderschönen dunkelblau.

„Du starrst Lex.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und stehe langsam auf.

„Ja, ich gehe mal duschen.“ Sie lacht noch leise, als ich in die kleine Kabine verschwinde und meinen Kopf an die Tür Lehne.

\\\\\///\\\\\///

Ich werfe gerade eine Nuss in die Luft und fange sie mit meinem Mund auf, als Raven zum zehnten Mal genervt stöhnt. Ich schaue sie fragend über meine Füße hinweg an, welche auf dem Tisch liegen. Sie dreht an einem Radio herum und haut sanft dagegen.

„Ich bin sicher es ist nur eine Störung, wir sind bestimmt zu weit weg.“ Sie nickt.

„Seit wann hast du nichts mehr von ihnen gehört?“ Raven lässt sich gegen die Lehne ihres Stuhls fallen.

„Seit zwei Tagen, das ist wirklich unnormal. Und den Tag zuvor habe ich auch nur etwas bekommen, was ich nicht deuten kann. Es war nur so ein rauschen, seitdem Stille.“ Ich nicke kurz und lehne mich wieder zurück.

Gerade als ich die nächste Nuss in die Luft werfe, geht die Tür zum Bad auf. Clarke tritt nur in einer kurzen Hose, einem Top und mit nassen Haaren in den Raum. Da ich mich auf sie konzentriert habe, landet die Nuss nicht in meinem Mund, sondern genau in meinem Auge.

„Au, fuck!“ Raven lacht laut neben mir, sofort schlage ich ihr auf die Schulter.

„Griffin! Du warst lange duschen. Vergiss nicht, dass wir nicht so viele Reserven haben.“ Clarke nickt, während sie sich meinen Pulli überzieht, welchen sie mir vor Monaten gestohlen hat, nicht, dass es mich stören würde.

„Ich bin sicher, Clarke hatte einen guten Grund.“ Sagt Octavia neben mir verschmitzt und zwinkert ihr zu.

„Was?!“ fragt Clarke verwirrt.

„Komm schon Griff, du kannst es uns sagen.“ Fängt Raven dieses Mal an. „Musstest du dir selber ein bisschen helfen hm?“ sie schaut noch immer irritiert. „Ein bisschen mit deiner Hand spielen hm?“ Clarkes Augen werden weit, als sie versteht, was die Dunkelhaarige meint.

Auch mir steigt Hitze in die Wangen bei dem Gedanken, dass Clarke sich selbst anfasst. Wie ihre nassen, langen Haare an ihrer Haut kleben. Ihre Hand langsam über ihren Oberkörper, ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch, bis zwischen ihre Beine wandert. Ein lautes Lachen von Octavia wirft mich aus den Gedanken. Ich schlucke laut und lache mit, aber es hört sich eher gespielt an.

„Sei still O, so war es nicht.“ Clarke schaut kurz zu mir und setzt sich dann mir gegenüber auf den Stuhl.

„Also, morgen geht’s zurück?“ ich nicke. „Gut, ich will endlich wieder was vernünftiges Essen und nicht dieses Dosenfutter!“ ich lache leise und greife wieder in eine Schale, um mir ein paar Nüsse zu schnappen, welche ich nun allerdings auf normale Art und Weise esse.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später haben wir entschieden, lieber ins Bett zu gehen und fit zu sein für den nächsten Morgen. Wie immer haben sich Raven und Octavia zusammen in ein Bett gelegt. Die beiden haben es zwar nicht erzählt, aber ein Blinder könnte sehen, dass die beiden zusammen sind oder zumindest gerade dabei sind, zusammenzukommen. Als Octavia sich einmal ans Bein gefasst und gestöhnt hat, stand Raven sofort an ihrer Seite und hat ihr Bein genau begutachtet. Clarke und ich standen nur grinsend daneben.

Ich rolle auf meine Seite und will gerade die Augen schließen, da höre ich Bewegung hinter mir. Als sich kurze Zeit später meine Matratze bewegt, drehe ich mich langsam um.

„Lexa?“ ich schaue direkt in Clarkes Augen. „Ich kann nicht schlafen.“ Es braucht ein paar Sekunden, bis mein Gehirn registriert, was los ist.

Ich schaue über ihr weißes Top, über dem ihre Erkennungsmarke hängt. Jeder bei uns in der Kolonie hat eine, denn es befindet sich ein Peilsender darin, sollte man sich mal verirren.

„Ehm, willst du hier schlafen?“ frage ich verspätet, sie nickt euphorisch und schlüpft unter die Decke.

Dies ist etwas, was wir schon lange machen, zusammen in einem Bett schlafen und kuscheln. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie sogar lieber mit mir kuschelt, als mit ihrem Freund. Ich atme tief durch und versuche die Eifersucht zu unterdrücken die in mir brodelt, seit ich das erste Mal gesehen habe, wie die beiden sich küssen. Clarke rutscht näher an mich heran und legt einen Arm auf meinen Bauch. Sie wartet ein paar Sekunden und ich weiß genau worauf. Ich setze mich etwas auf und sie hebt ihren Kopf, damit ich einen Arm unter ihren Kopf legen kann. Ich sehe das Grinsen auf ihren Lippen und grinse ebenfalls. Wir legen uns wieder hin und atmen beide tief durch. Clarke liegt so nah an mir dran, ihre Beine an meinen, ihr Kopf in meinem Nacken. Es ist schwer für mich, normal zu atmen. Jetzt merke ich auch erst, wie wild mein Herz schlägt. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie es nicht merkt. Umgeben von ihrem Duft und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlafe ich friedlich ein.

\\\\\///\\\\\///

„Home sweet home!“ ich lächle etwas, als Raven das Mondmobile durch das große Eingangstor unserer Kolonie lenkt.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich Clarke direkt neben mir, ihre Augen glänzen im gedimmten Licht, welches aus den Laternen durch das Fenster scheint. Ich verliere mich beinahe in ihrem Anblick, bis das Mobil abrupt stehenbleibt.

„Was zum Teufel…“ Raven verstummt mitten im Satz.

Ich löse meinen Blick von Clarke und schaue nach vorne. Vor uns ist das riesige Gebäude, der Hauptteil unserer Kolonie. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch als ich sehe, dass alles dunkel ist. Die Laternen rund um das Gelände sind durch ein anderes Stromnetz gesteuert, deshalb scheinen sie noch zu funktionieren. Ich lasse meinen Blick über das Gebäude streifen, mein Atem stockt als ich sehe, dass mehrere Löcher in den Wänden sind.

„Was ist hier passiert?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Ich hab‘ keine Ahnung Rae.“ Automatisch gehe ich zu meiner Tasche und ziehe meine 9mm Pistole heraus, welche ich in meinem Gürtel befestige.

Clarke kommt zu mir und schaut mir dabei zu, während ich versuche mich an die Regeln für einen Notfall zu erinnern.

„Was denkst du ist passiert?“

„Ich habe echt keine Ahnung. Niemand ist hier, der uns angreifen könnte… vielleicht sieht es nur so aus und drinnen ist alles in Ordnung.“ Ich sehe die Angst in ihren Augen und ziehe sie in meinen Arm. „Alles wird gut. Ich verspreche dir, dir passiert nichts!“ sie nickt gegen meine Schulter.

„Soll ich näher ran fahren?“ ich löse mich wieder von der Blonden und greife erneut in meine Tasche.

„Ja.“ Antworte ich kurz, bevor ich eine MP5 aus meiner Tasche ziehe.

Clarkes Augen werden weit, als sie die große Maschinenpistole sieht. Ich schlucke kurz und schaue zu Raven.

„Du weißt wie man damit umgeht?“ sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir sie brauchen, aber falls…“

„Lexa, wenn die Wachen mich damit sehen, bin ich dran.“ Ich nicke, aber halte ihr den Griff der Waffe hin.

„Ich hab‘ ein komisches Gefühl, bitte nimm sie.“ Raven schaut mir ein paar Sekunden in die Augen, bevor sie mir die Waffe aus der Hand nimmt.

Sie steuert das Mobil nah an den Eingang, sofort schlägt mein Herz schneller. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass niemand hier steht und den Eingang bewacht. Ich atme tief durch und greife meine Pistole fester. Als die Tür aufgeht seufze ich, da es in Strömen regnet. 

„Na klar regnet es jetzt.“ Raven drängelt sich an mir vorbei.

„Komm jetzt du Baby.“ Ich springe aus dem Wagen und lande direkt im Schlamm.

Zum Glück ist der Wind hier nicht so schlimm wie an dem Teil des Planeten, wo wir die letzten Tage verbracht haben. Dort könnten wir ohne Helm nicht einmal atmen. Ich gehe langsam ein paar Schritte auf die Eingangstür zu, gefolgt von Raven und Octavia. Langsam ziehe ich meine Chipkarte aus meiner Tasche und schaue nochmal nach hinten. Raven steht auf der anderen Seite der Tür, sie nickt mir zu. Octavia und Clarke stehen neben mir, ich kann sehen, wie nervös sie sind. Ich lasse die Karte über das Lesegerät gleiten, sofort öffnet sich die Tür. Ich bin sofort im Kampfmodus und gehe mit meiner Waffe voraus in den Flur. Meine Augen scannen alles sofort, die zwei Flure, einer geradeaus und einer zu meiner linken. Auf beiden Gängen ist blinkendes Licht zu sehen, aber keine Spur von Leben und kein Geräusch, außer der Wind, der durch die Gänge fegt. Ich schlucke und deute den Anderen an, dass sie mir folgen sollen. Die Flure hier sind klein, der Boden besteht aus einem Gitter, durch das man die Rohre sehen kann, welche unter uns und neben uns an den Wänden entlanglaufen. Vorsichtig setze ich einen Fuß vor den Anderen. Ich sehe ein Loch im Boden und runzle sofort die Stirn.

„Passt auf wo ihr hintretet.“ Sage ich leise, bevor ich mich hinknie.

Mein Mund klappt auf als ich sehe, dass sich wohl etwas durch den Stahl gebrannt und ihn geschmolzen hat. Ich schaue zu Raven, die direkt versteht was ich will und sich neben mich kniet. Sie schaut in etwa genauso verwirrt wie ich.

„Welche Flüssigkeit kann das?“ 

„Nur eine hochkonzentrierte Säure, aber so etwas haben wir hier nicht.“ Wir schauen uns unsicher an, in diesem Moment hören wir einen lauten Knall am Ende des Flures.

Sofort springen wir auf und schauen in die Richtung. Ich höre Clarke hinter mir schwer atmen und kneife kurz die Augen zu, um mich zu konzentrieren.

„Ich gucke nach, wartet hier, ok?“ ohne die Antworten abzuwarten gehe ich weiter den Flur entlang.

Links von mir ist eine Tür, ich weiß, dass sie in eine kleine Zentrale des Wachdienstes führt. Ich schaue allerdings wieder nach vorne und gehe langsam weiter den dunklen Gang entlang. Mir tropft Schweiß von der Stirn, ich habe noch nie so gezittert. Überall um mich herum sind Rohre zerstört, es liegen Kisten zerstreut auf dem Boden, aber kein Blut ist zu sehen. Als ich ein paar Meter weiter gehe, sehe ich jede Menge Kisten übereinandergestapelt. Ich seufze und laufe leise wieder zurück zu den Anderen. 

„Was auch immer hier passiert ist, es scheint als wollten sich die Leute verstecken. Am Ende des Flures ist ein eine Barriere aufgebaut, da kommen wir nicht durch.“ Clarke macht einen Schritt auf mich zu und harkt sich bei mir ein.

„Die Peilsender!“ wir schauen Raven verwirrt an. „Jeder der in der Kolonie lebt hat doch den Peilsender in der Kette, durch den-“

„Durch den kann man sie überall finden!“ vervollständigt Octavia.

„Genau! Und der Computer ist-“

„Hier unten beim Wachdienst!“ dieses Mal ist es Clarke, die dazwischen redet.

Raven schaut uns genervt an, bevor sie tief durchatmet.

„Ja, genau.“

Vorsichtig begeben wir uns zu der Tür, welche ich durch meinen Sicherheitsausweis öffnen kann. Der Raum ist groß aber übersichtlich, was uns ziemlich entgegenkommt. Wir warten erst ein paar Sekunden, bevor wir weitergehen. Clarke ist immer nah hinter mir, ich spüre ihre Präsenz, was mich ruhiger werden lässt. Nachdem wir sicher sind, dass wir die Einzigen im Raum sind, begibt sich Raven sofort zu den Computern am Ende des Raumes. Ich stecke meine Waffe wieder in meinen Gürtel und setze mich auf einen Tisch. Mein Blick fällt zu Boden, ich würde zu gerne wissen was hier passiert ist, wie es meinen Eltern geht. Clarke stellt sich nah neben mich und greift nach meiner Hand, ich schrecke etwas hoch.

„Hey, alles wird gut.“ Ich nicke. „Es ist bestimmt alles logisch zu erklären.“ Ich lehne mich nach vorne und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Hey, ich hab‘ sie!“ sofort springe ich vom Tisch und laufe mit Clarke zusammen zu Raven. 

Vor uns ist ein Grundriss des Gebäudes, in einer kleinen Ecke sind aufblinkende, weiße Punkte zu sehen. Raven zoomt näher heran, jetzt sieht man die Punkte deutlicher, jeder gehört zu einem Mitglied der Kolonie.

„Sie sind alle an einem Fleck. Das sind glaube ich die Meetingräume, oder?“

„Ja, scheint als würden sie eine Versammlung abhalten oder so?!“ Octavia verschränkt die Arme vor ihrem Körper. „Ohne uns.“ Grummelt sie.

„Ok, dann machen wir uns mal auf den Weg.“ Gerade als Raven den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hat, hören wir einen Knall.

Wir drehen uns um, ich zücke meine Waffe innerhalb von Sekunden und richte sie auf die Tür. Dort sehe ich allerdings einen Menschen stehen, der die Arme hochhebt. Als die Person näher kommt, erkenne ich, dass es Finn ist. 

„Finn!“ Clarke rennt an mir vorbei und in seine Arme.

Langsam lasse ich meine Waffe zu Boden sinken, aus Angst, dass ich Clarke verletze. Ich drehe mich genervt um und schaue wieder auf die Karte.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert Finn?“ fragt Raven für mich, weil sie weiß, dass ich lieber nicht mit ihm kommuniziere.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung! Ich war ein paar Tage im Gefängnis, als ich raus gekommen bin habe ich das hier vorgefunden.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und drehe mich langsam um.

Clarke steht noch immer in seinem Arm, aber löst sich von ihm.

„Gefängnis? Was hast du dieses Mal gemacht?“

„Nichts, ich schwöre!“ ich schlage mir mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig!“ alle schauen zu mir. „Wir müssen die Anderen finden. Wir nehmen das Auto, los.“ Alle folgen mir ohne Widerworte in einen weiteren Raum, in dem ein kleines Militärfahrzeug geparkt ist.

„Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist.“ Höre ich leise hinter mir.

Als alle ins Auto steigen drehe ich mich zu Clarke und Finn, was allerdings ein Fehler ist. In diesem Moment lehnt sie sich nach vorne und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände wandern zu ihrem Rücken. Ich atme zitternd durch, weil es in meiner Brust unglaublich zieht bei diesem Anblick.

„Lexa?“ ich löse meinen Blick von dem Pärchen und schaue zu Raven. „Komm rein.“ Sie wirft mir noch einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich hinter das Lenkrad setzt.


	3. Chapter 3

Etwa zehn Minuten später sind wir an unserem Ziel angekommen. Auch in diesem Gebäude ist kein Strom und alles rund um den Eingang ist verwüstet. Mit einer Fernbedienung öffne ich das große Tor zum Geschäftstrakt, welches zum Glück groß genug ist, dass das Auto durchpasst. Ich schaue auf das kleine Gerät vor mir, auf dem der Standort der anderen Menschen zu sehen ist. Als ich merke, dass Finn sich zu mir herüberlehnt, schaue ich ihn irritiert an.

„Bekomme ich auch eine Waffe?“ ich schnaufe leise.

„Du bist ein Krimineller, also nein.“ Er lehnt sich wieder zurück.

„Woods, was auch immer du gegen mich hast, komm drüber weg.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen.

Clarke ist vorne bei Raven und hilft ihr, die richtigen Wege zu finden. Sie kennt sich hier wirklich besser aus als jeder andere von uns, da sie auch die kleinen Schleichwege und die Luftschächte kennt, in denen sie sich als Kind aus Spaß versteckt hat. Gerade als ich eine freche Antwort an Finn zurückschleudern will, hält der Wagen an. Nach einem tiefen durchatmen schiebe ich vorsichtig die Tür auf und schaue direkt in schwarz. Mein Mund klappt auf, als ich die gummiartige, schleimige Masse vor mir sehe, welche über die Wände, die Decke und den Boden gezogen ist. Ich drehe mich um und schaue in Finns geschocktes Gesicht. Dann greife ich in eine Schublade und hole zwei weitere Maschinenpistolen heraus, eine reiche ich Finn wortlos, welcher dankbar nickt.

„Was ist das?“ flüstert Octavia, und fasst die Substanz mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Keine Ahnung.“ Ich schaue wieder auf den Bildschirm in meiner Hand. „Sie sind etwa vierzig Meter vor uns. Lauft langsam und achtet genau auf alles.“ 

Ich mache einen Schritt nach vorne, als plötzlich Clarke neben mir steht. Ich schaue sie irritiert an und will gerade protestieren, da zeigt sie mir stolz die Waffe in ihrer Hand. 

„Raven hat es mir gezeigt, und ich bleibe sicher nicht hier, also los.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen aber lächle dabei, weil sie einfach in jeder Situation süß ist.

Die ersten Schritte auf der unbekannten, klebrigen Substanz sind unstabil, aber dann haben wir schnell raus, worauf wir achten müssen und wie wir das Gleichgewicht halten. Ich schüttle immer wieder mit dem Kopf und frage mich, woher dieser komische, schwarze, harte Schleim wohl kommt. Finn ist etwas vor mir, während Raven, Octavia und Clarke hinter uns laufen. Inzwischen hat jeder von uns eine Waffe in der Hand. Ein Blick auf den Monitor zeigt mir, dass wir bald bei unseren Leuten ankommen müssen. An der Stelle, wo ein großer Meeting raum sein müsste, ist alles überwachsen mit der schwarzen Substanz. Ich schlucke und drehe mich fragend zu Raven um. Als ich an ihr vorbei schaue klappt mir der Mund auf, denn dort ist Bellamy, eingesponnen und mit Schleim umhüllt. Die Anderen folgen meinen Blicken, sofort rennt Octavia zu ihm.

„Bellamy! Oh Gott! Bist du ok?“ er öffnet langsam seine Augen und lächelt seine Schwester an.

„O…“ flüstert er heraus, während Raven versucht, ihn aus dem Schleim zu befreien, welcher allerdings zu hart ist. „Verschwindet hier.“ Wir schauen geschockt zu ihm. „Schnell…“

„Vergiss es, wir holen dich hier raus!“ sagt Clarke und stellt sich neben Raven, um ihr zu helfen.

„Nein… verschwindet…“ er lässt seinen Kopf wieder zu Boden sinken.

„Nein wir lassen dich nicht hier!“ sagt Octavia dieses Mal sehr viel lauter.

In diesem Moment hören wir wie sich etwas bewegt, rascheln und ein leichtes, seltsames Stöhnen. Ich drehe mich um und schaue in alle Richtungen, aber es ist nichts zu sehen, nur schwarz. Während die Drei versuchen Bellamy zu befreien, gehe ich ein paar Schritte weiter in einen anderen Gang. Ich höre wieder dieses eigenartige leise stöhnen und schaue passend nach vorne, um zu sehen, wie sich etwas langsam erhebt. Ich kann nichts als schwarze haut, einen seltsamen langen Kopf und einen langen Schwanz erkennen, an dem ein spitzer Stachel ist. So leise es geht laufe ich rückwärts zu der Gruppe zurück.

„O, lass ihn, wir müssen hier weg.“ Ich ziehe an ihrem Arm, aber sie reißt sich los. „Octavia, bitte!“ mein Herz klopft wie wild in meiner Brust, was zum Teufel war das gerade?

„Ich werde ihn nicht zurücklassen! Du spinnst wohl, ich-“

„O…“ wir beide schauen zu Raven, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in eine Richtung starrt, ich weiß in welche.

Wir alle drehen uns in Zeitlupe um, dort steht es, dieses Wesen. Es ist etwa so groß wie ein Mensch, aber hat einen komplett anderen Körper. Die schwarze Haut glänzt etwas im Licht, der lange Kopf des Wesens ist glatt. Mein Blick landet auf dem Mund des Wesens. Scharfe, lange Zähne strahlen uns entgegen, dazu jede Menge Sabber. Es stöhnt und faucht leise, was sich böse und gefährlich anhört. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf etwas und schaue zu Clarke.

„Lauf!“ Gerade als alle in Richtung Auto rennen, richte ich meine Pistole auf das Tier und schieße los.

Als es von der ersten Kugel getroffen wird, lässt es ein schmerzverzerrtes, quietschendes Geräusch los. Ich sehe, wie gelbes Blut aus dem Tier spritzt und auf den Wänden landet, wo es sich direkt durch das Material frisst. Ich nehme die Waffe wieder runter und laufe so schnell es geht hinter den Anderen her. Um mich herum kann ich immer mehr dieser Viecher hören und sehen, wie sie aus ihren Löchern kommen. Mir läuft immer mehr Schweiß über die Stirn, als ich die Gruppe erreiche. Natürlich suche ich zuerst nach Clarke, welche nah neben Finn läuft und sich immer wieder zu mir umdreht. Am Auto angekommen springe ich als Letztes rein und will die Tür schließen, als sich lange, schwarze Finger in den Eingang wickeln. Geschockt schaue ich nach oben und direkt in den Mund des Wesens, welches mich wütend anfaucht.

„Lexa! Weg!“ ich springe nach hinten, gerade als Raven zwei Kugeln direkt in den Kopf des Wesens feuert.

Ich will noch wegkriechen, aber ein Spritzer des Blutes trifft mich genau an der Schulter. Ich reiße die Augen auf, es brennt so sehr, wie Säure auf meiner Haut. Sofort schreie ich los, während Raven die Tür zuschiebt und Octavia vorne aufs Gas tritt. Ich fliege durch das Auto, bis mich zwei Hände festhalten. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht schaue ich in Clarkes Augen, welche an meinem Oberteil reißt.

„Zieh es aus Lexa!“ ich schaue auf das Material, welches langsam wegbrennt und Rauch hinterlässt.

Schnell ziehe ich an meiner Jacke und streife sie mit Clarkes Hilfe ab. Sie legt ein Handtuch auf meine Schulter und dann ein Kühl Akku darauf, sofort atme ich entspannt durch, da der Schmerz nachlässt. 

„Was… was war das…“ stammelt Finn heraus, welcher auf einer Bank sitzt und am ganzen Körper zittert.

„Ich hab‘ keine Ahnung was es war, aber ich werde es töten! Es hat Bellamy!“ hören wir Octavia schreien, als das Auto gerade wieder aus dem Gebäude biegt.

„Es sind mehrere.“ Stöhne ich leise heraus und lasse mich dann von Clarke zu einer Bank führen, vor meinen Augen dreht sich noch alles vor Schmerzen. „Und ich denke, wir waren genau in ihrem Nest.“ Alle sind still und schauen mich an.

„Wir überlegen uns was, aber jetzt müssen wir erstmal irgendwohin, wo wir sicher sind.“ Stammelt Clarke heraus, während sie weiter den Akku auf meine Haut drückt.

Ich lehne mich bei ihr an und versuche mich zu beruhigen. Jetzt wo das Adrenalin aus meinem Körper ist, kommt der Schmerz erst so richtig. Octavia steuert den Wagen zurück in das Hauptgebäude, wo ich mit Clarkes Hilfe aussteige, bevor ich allerdings zusammensacke und alles schwarz wird.

\\\\\///\\\\\///

Große Zähne, ein großer Mund der auf mich fixiert ist, große Hände die mich auf den Boden drücken, ich komme nicht weg, kann mich nicht bewegen-

Mit einem Schrecken reiße ich die Augen auf. Sofort schaue ich im Zimmer umher, meine Atmung ist hektisch, mein Herz springt gleich aus meiner Brust.

„Lexa, hey.“ Mein Blick fliegt zu Clarke, die neben mir sitzt. „Alles ist gut, wir sind sicher.“ Ich mache kurz die Augen zu und versuche mich zu beruhigen.

Erst jetzt merke ich, dass ein Verband um meine linke Schulter gelegt wurde. Insgesamt tut die Wunde kaum noch weh.

„Ich habe eine Salbe drauf getan und dir Intravenös ein Schmerzmittel gegeben. Zum Glück ist die Krankenstation nicht weit weg.“ Ich nicke hektisch, noch immer weiß ich nicht genau, ob das alles nur ein Traum war.

Mein Blick schweift durch den Raum, es sieht aus wie ein Labor. Auf dem Tisch vor mir steht eine Flasche Wasser, dazu Verbandszeug.

„Wo?“ bringe ich leise heraus, Clarke scheint zu verstehen.

„Wir sind wieder im Hauptgebäude, wir haben alles verriegelt und versperrt, hier kommt niemand rein. Raven versucht gerade jemanden auf der Erde zu erreichen.“ Ich nicke und lege mich unter Schmerzen wieder auf die Liege.

Clarke ist blitzschnell an meiner Seite, sie nimmt meine Hand in ihre und küsst meinen Handrücken. Jetzt kann ich erleichtert durchatmen, denn mein einziger Gedanke, kurz bevor alles dunkel wurde war, ob es Clarke gut geht. Sie greift nach einem Lappen und tupft damit vorsichtig durch mein Gesicht. Ich schließe die Augen, weil sich das Nasse so gut anfühlt. Clarke kichert leise, was mir ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubert. Sie lässt das Tuch meinen Kiefer und bis zu meinem Hals herunterwandern.

„Was sind das für Wesen?“ ich öffne meine Augen und schaue direkt in dunkelblau.

„Ich weiß es nicht Clarke. Aber was ich weiß ist, dass wir von hier weg müssen, so schnell es geht.“ Sie nickt.

Von weitem höre ich die Anderen reden, selbst von hier kann ich raushören, dass Raven genervt ist, vermutlich wieder von Finn. Clarke bekommt meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück, als ihre Hand langsam zu meinem schwarzen T-Shirt rutscht. Sie tupft auch dort über meine Haut, sofort wird mein Atem wieder schneller.

„Ich dachte, du wärst…“ flüstert sie und verstummt dann.

„Ich bin hier Clarke.“ Sie schaut mir in die Augen, während ich zwischen ihren hin und her schaue.

Der Moment ist so intensiv, dass ich alles um uns herum vergesse. Langsam legt sie ihre Hand an mein Kinn, ich muss schlucken. Als ich dann sehe, dass Clarke sich über die Lippen leckt, klappt mein Mund auf. Sie lehnt sich nach unten und drückt mir einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen. Meine Augen flattern zu, mein ganzer Körper steht unter Feuer bei der Berührung. Sie lehnt sich etwas zurück, bevor sie mir einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen drückt. Als sie sich dieses Mal lösen will, lasse ich meine rechte Hand in ihre Haare wandern und halte sie fest. Langsam arbeiten unsere Lippen gegeneinander, dabei macht sich ein warmes Gefühl in meinem Körper breit, Schmetterlinge fliegen in meinem Bauch.

„Clarke, ich-“ wir lösen uns voneinander und schauen geschockt zu Raven. „Gott, na endlich!“ ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch, während Clarke nur rot anläuft.

„Was willst du Rae?“ fragt die Blonde und steht von ihrem Hocker auf.

„Ruhig Blondi. Wir haben eine Nachricht an Weyland geschickt, ich hoffe, er hört es bald.“ Die Dunkelhaarige schaut zwischen uns hin und her. „Soll ich euch alleine lassen oder…?“

„RAVEN!“ Clarke schüttelt mit dem Kopf und drückt sie aus dem Raum.

„Ist ja gut, ich gehe ja schon!“ ich lache leise, trotz der ernsten Situation.

Nach ein paar Sekunden dreht sich Clarke zu mir, ihre Wangen immer noch leicht errötet.

„Ist schon gut.“ Flüstere ich, jetzt schaut sie mir in die Augen. „Du musst nichts erklären. Lass uns einfach ein bisschen hier liegen, ok?“ sie lacht leise.

„Klar, ok.“ Ich spüre wie sie sich neben mich legt, aber mit Abstand, damit sie meine verletzte Schulter nicht berührt.

\\\\\///\\\\\///

Stunden später haben wir noch immer kein Signal von der Erde bekommen. Es traut sich auch keiner von uns darüber zu sprechen, was mit unseren Familien ist, was aus Bellamy wird. Ich weiß, dass wir dorthin zurückgehen und ihn holen müssen, aber ich kann aus dem was wir gesehen haben schließen, dass es wohlmöglich zu spät ist. Was auch immer diese Wesen von uns Menschen wollen, sie werden es sicher kriegen. Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken als ich daran denke, wie eingesponnen Bellamy war und wie blass er bereits aussah.

„Lexa? Kommst du klar?“ ich schaue blinzelnd hoch zu Clarke.

„Ehm nein, nicht wirklich.“ Ich schaue herunter auf mein T-Shirt, welches ich einfach nicht ausgezogen bekomme.

„Siehst du, hättest du mich von Anfang an helfen lassen, wären wir schon weiter.“ Sagt sie sarkastisch und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

Es liegt mir auf der Zunge sie zu fragen, was das vorhin war, warum sie mich geküsst hat, aber zurzeit passiert viel zu viel um uns herum.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du es aushältst mich halbnackt zu sehen, da kannst du sicher nicht wiederstehen.“ Flirte ich und zwinkere ihr zu.

„Das habe ich schon oft, du Spinner.“ Clarke stellt sich vor mich und hilft mir, das T-Shirt über meinen Kopf zu ziehen.

Ich sehe, dass sie Probleme hat, ihre Augen nicht über meinen Oberkörper wandern zu lassen. Sie greift nach einem anderen, heilen T-Shirt und hilft mir rein, währenddessen sagen wir beide kein Wort. Erst als sie mir noch einen Pulli überzieht und den Reißverschluss zuzieht, sieht sie mich an. Sie will etwas sagen, aber jedes Mal wenn sie ihren Mund öffnet, kommt nichts heraus. Langsam hebe ich meine Hand und lege sie an ihr Kinn. Ich streichle ihre weiche Haut und verliere mich in ihren Augen. Gerade als ich etwas sagen will, lehnt sie sich nach vorne und küsst mich erneut. Dieses Mal noch hektischer und intensiver, als beim letzten Mal. Als wir uns voneinander lösen, müssen wir beide erstmal durchatmen.

„Wir reden darüber, ok? Aber erst, wenn wir auf der Erde sind und sicher sind.“ Ich nicke und ziehe meine Hand zurück. 

„Du hast recht. Wie immer.“ Wir grinsen uns noch an, bevor Raven die Tür aufschiebt.

„Kommt, es ist bald Nacht.“ Unsere Gesichter fallen, aber wir begeben uns langsam aus dem Raum.

Schon am Tag ist es nicht gerade hell hier, aber nachts ist es so dunkel draußen, dass man keinen Meter weit sehen kann. Raven lässt die Jalousien des Raumes runterfahren, während Finn kontrolliert, ob alle Türen abgeschlossen sind. Ich setze mich auf einen Schreibtischstuhl und spiele mit der Marke um meinen Hals, bis Raven sich neben mich fallen lässt.

„Willst du darüber reden?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf. „Lexa…“

„Das wäre der falsche Zeitpunkt, ok? Die falsche Situation. Alles falsch.“ Ich schaue hoch und zu Finn, der gerade seine Arme um Clarke legt.

Angewidert verziehe ich das Gesicht. 

„Sie hat Finn, Rae.“ Die Dunkelhaarige neben mir stößt mir leicht in meine heile Schulter.

„Das heißt nichts. Weißt du, O und ich denken schon lange, dass zwischen euch etwas ist. Auch von ihrer Seite.“ Jetzt schaue ich hoch. „Ihr geht miteinander um als wärt ihr zusammen, nur fehlt der Sex.“

„Hey Leute!“ wir alle schauen zu Octavia. „Ich habe einen Bewegungssensor gefunden, er reicht bis zu 30 Meter weit!“ sofort springe ich aus meinem Stuhl, was wieder Schmerzen nach sich zieht.

Ich greife sofort an meine Schulter und atme tief durch. Clarke steht eine Sekunde später neben mir und schaut mich besorgt an, aber ich nicke ihr nur zu. Octavia stellt sich in unsere Mitte, wir schauen auf den blauen Monitor, der leise piept.

„Ok, das ist gut! Wer übernimmt eigentlich die erste Schicht?“ Raven schaut mit einem Grinsen zu mir.

„Ja ja gut, geht schlafen.“ Sie streichelt kurz über meinen Rücken, bevor sie Octavias Hand nimmt und die beiden in dem Raum verschwinden, in dem Clarke und ich vorhin noch waren.

„Du kannst auch gehen Finn, wir schaffen das. Ruh dich aus.“ Ich schaue zu Finn und Clarke, die einen Meter voneinander entfernt stehen, was mich zum Grinsen bringt.

„Baby, als ob ich dich alleine lasse.“ Er gähnt und streckt sich etwas. „Ich bleibe hier.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und setze mich mit dem Gerät zusammen auf einen Stuhl.

„Na toll…“ murmele ich vor mich hin.

Als ich hochschaue sehe ich allerdings in Clarkes Blick, dass sie es gehört hat. Sofort erröten meine Wangen, was ich nicht verstecken kann.


	4. Chapter 4

Gelangweilt wippe ich auf dem Stuhl hin und her, es fällt mir immer schwerer, meine Augen offen zu halten. Finn ist wie erwartet eingeschlafen, er lehnt an der Wand und schnarcht laut. Clarke sitzt neben mir und spielt mit einem Stift.

„Was denkst du?“ flüstere ich.

Sie schreckt etwas hoch, bevor ihre glänzenden Augen meine finden.

„An meine Familie.“ Ich schlucke und nicke. „Ob sie noch leben…“ 

„Clarke-“ mein Satz wird von einem lauten Piepen unterbrochen.

Ich schaue auf den Bildschirm in meiner Hand und sehe mehrere Punkte, die etwa 30 Meter von uns entfernt sind. Sofort springe ich auf und greife nach meiner Waffe.

„Raven! Octavia!“ die beiden kommen Sekunden später aus dem Raum gestürmt, beide müssen sich erst noch ihre T-Shirts überziehen. „Echt jetzt? In so einer Situation?“ Raven winkt ab und greift nach ihrer Maschinenpistole.

„Was ist das? Sind sie das?“ ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nur, dass es mehrere sind und dass sie auf uns kommen.“ Inzwischen sind alle im Raum hellwach und vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin.

Ich starre zur Tür, alle haben ihre Waffen darauf gerichtet und warten darauf, dass sie aufgeht. 

„Zielt auf die Köpfe, wenn es geht.“ Sage ich mit zitternder Stimme.

Als das Radar anzeigt, dass sie nur noch 20 Meter weg sind, stelle ich mich automatisch etwas vor Clarke. Das Einzige, was den Raum erfüllt, ist das immer lauter werdende Piepen des Geräts.

„Noch 15 Meter…“ flüstert Raven, die mir nun das Radar abgenommen hat.

„Dann müssten sie genau hinter der Tür sein.“

„Noch 13…“ mein Finger liegt schon auf dem Abzug.

„12… 10…“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Raven das wäre schon in diesem Raum!“ ich ziehe ihr das Radar aus der Hand, auf dem tatsächlich inzwischen eine ‚8‘ steht.

„Das kann nicht sein, wir müssen was übersehen haben!“

„Oder das Radar ist kaputt!“ einer nach dem Anderen wirft etwas ein, bis mir eine Idee kommt.

Ich halte den Atem an und schaue nach oben, die Anderen folgen meinem Blick.

„Oh fuck!“ ich ziehe einen Stuhl an mich heran und klettere darauf.

Vorsichtig hebe ich mit meiner Waffe eine Deckenplatte an. Ich sehe direkt mindestens zehn dieser Viecher auf uns zu krabbeln. Schnell springe ich vom Stuhl und beginne, in die Decke zu schießen. Alles ist vor meinen Augen verschwommen, obwohl ich konzentriert bin. Immer mehr von den Wesen lassen sich durch die Decke in den Raum fallen und fauchen uns dabei wütend an. Keiner meiner Schüsse verfehlt das Ziel, einer nach dem Anderen fällt quietschend und schreiend auf den Boden, die ätzende Säure spritzt überall hin, sodass es überall im Raum neblig wird und man kaum noch klar sieht.

„Raven!“ schreie ich und rücke näher an sie heran. „Wir müssen zur Hintertür, es sind zu viele!“ sie nickt. „Los, ich gebe euch Rückendeckung!“

Octavia folgt Raven langsam, als diese sich nach hinten zur anderen Tür bewegt. Ich feuere weiter auf die Wesen, mein Blick fliegt immer wieder zu Clarke. Obwohl die Situation so ernst ist, kann ich nicht anders, als sie zu mustern. Jeder Schuss ihrer Waffe bringt ihren Körper zum Vibrieren. Ich schüttle kurz mit dem Kopf und schaue schnell wieder nach vorne, gerade als eines der Viecher auf mich zuspringt. Noch bevor ich reagieren kann, trifft eine Kugel seinen Kopf und es fällt leblos zu Boden. Geschockt schaue ich zu Clarke, die mir zuzwinkert. Ich deute in Richtung Hintertür, sofort geht sie rückwärts, während sie weiter feuert. Finn tut dies ebenfalls. Nach einem letzten Schuss drehe ich mich um und renne den Anderen hinterher. Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir und schaue mich aufmerksam nach Raven und Octavia um, die nicht zu sehen sind.

„Los, da lang!“ Ich renne auf eine Tür zu, aber werde durch einen kleinen Schrei aufgehalten, bevor ich die Klinke runterdrücken kann.

Ich drehe mich um und sehe eines der Viecher direkt vor mir stehen, allerdings mit dem Rücken zu mir, die Aufmerksamkeit auf Clarke und Finn gerichtet. Hinter ihnen beult sich schon die Tür, da die Viecher von der anderen Seite dagegen schlagen. Mein Blick fällt auf die Waffen der beiden, ich sehe die rote Null von weitem, die signalisiert, dass das Magazin leer ist. Ich schlucke und greife langsam nach meiner Waffe, anscheinend hat mich das Tier noch nicht bemerkt. Man hört es laut atmen, immer wieder leise fauchen und stöhnen. Clarke und Finn sind beide eingefroren vor Schock, sie starren nur nach vorne und wissen nicht wohin. Gerade als ich meine Waffe hebe, höre ich Finn reden.

„Hier, nimm sie!“ er schubst Clarke etwas nach vorne und will um das Wesen herumrennen.

Der lange Schwanz des Tieres keilt aus und bohrt sich ohne Vorwarnung in Finns Bauch. Geschockt schaue ich zu Clarke, die Tränen in den Augen hat, ich weiß allerdings nicht ob es wegen des Verrates von Finn ist, oder wegen seinem offensichtlich letzten Atemzug. Das Wesen schleudert ihn hinter Clarke gegen die Tür, wo er regungslos und blutüberströmt liegen bleibt. Meine Hand zittert, als ich meinen Finger auf den Abzug lege.

„Hey! Hier!“ Das Viech dreht seinen Kopf. „Clarke, runter!“ sie duckt sich, sofort schieße ich drei Mal und das Wesen fällt zu Boden.

Blitzschnell renne ich zu Clarke und ziehe sie von der Tür weg, die jeden Moment auffliegt. Ich ziehe Clarke durch die andere Tür und schmeiße sie hinter uns zu. Clarke atmet schwer und krallt sich an mir fest. Immer wieder drehe ich micih um, aber noch sind die Wesen nicht zu sehen. Wir laufen durch ein paar weitere Gänge, bis wir an einem Lüftungsschacht ankommen. Dort hocken auch schon Raven und Octavia.

„Wo ist Finn?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und helfe Clarke hoch.

Im Schacht, der zum Glück groß genug ist, dass man aufrecht laufen kann, geht es um ein paar Ecken, inzwischen weiß sogar ich nicht mehr, wo wir sind. Clarke scheint es genau zu wissen, denn sie führt uns zu einem Ausgang und bleibt stehen.

„Das hier ist das oberste Deck und dort hinten das Hauptbüro der Kolonie, es gibt nur einen Eingang, eine große Stahltür wo sicher nichts durchkommt.“ Ich nicke und reiße die Abdeckung auf.

„Los, rein!“ einer nach dem Anderen springt in den Raum, welcher wie ein Büro aussieht.

Ich folge als Letzte und schaue mich aufmerksam um. Noch immer etwas in Trance und voller Adrenalin, schleichen wir weiter. Ich kann meinen Herzschlag immer noch in meinem Ohr hören, genau wie die ekeligen Geräusche der Wesen. Als wir an der Stahltür ankommen atme ich erleichtert durch, als sie mit meiner Chipkarte aufgeht. Um sicher zu gehen stellen wir sofort ein paar Möbel vor die Tür, damit sicher nichts durchkommt. Ich schaue nach oben und sehe, dass hier kein Weg von oben ist, wo sie uns überraschen können. Erschöpft und zitternd vor Angst, lasse ich mich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Hier ist ein Radio, ich versuche nochmal Weyland zu erreichen.“ Ich nicke beiläufig ohne hochzuschauen.

Erst als ich eine Hand an meiner Wange spüre, schaue ich hoch. Clarke schaut mich besorgt an, ihre Unterlippe zittert und eine Träne läuft ihr über die Wange. Ich lege langsam meine Arme um sie und ziehe sie in meinen Schoß.

„Ruhig… alles wird gut…“ sie fängt stark an zu weinen und lehnt sich komplett in mich. „Ich hab‘ dich, ich bin da.“

Erst etwa zehn Minuten später beruhigt sie sich langsam und lehnt sich etwas nach hinten. Ich habe in dieser Zeit geistesabwesend zur Tür gestarrt, in Gedanken verloren. Dabei habe ich nur halb mitbekommen, wie Octavia und Raven ebenfalls Arm in Arm vor der Radiostation sitzen und immer wieder eine Nachricht rausschicken.

„Clarke.“ Keuche ich leise heraus.

„Ja?“ sie wischt sich ihre Tränen weg und schaut mich an, ich sehe die Trauer in ihren Augen.

„Es tut mir leid was hier passiert. Dass du das alles mitmachen musst.“ Nun läuft mir eine Träne über die Wange. „Aber ich verspreche dir, du kommst hier lebend raus.“ Sie legt eine Hand an meine Wange und streichelt dann über mein ganzes Gesicht.

„Wir beide kommen hier lebend raus.“ 

„Und Finn-“

„Lass uns nie wieder darüber reden.“ Sie schluckt laut und schaut traurig auf den Boden.

Da ich es absolut nicht haben kann, wenn sie traurig ist, hebe ich ihren Kopf am Kinn wieder hoch und schaue ihr tief in die Augen. Wir werden aus unserem Moment gerissen, als wir ein Knacken in der Leitung hören.

„Hallo?“ sofort springt Clarke auf. „Ist da jemand?“ Raven reißt das Mikro an sich heran.

„Ja hallo, Reyes hier! Bitte ihr müsst uns helfen! Notfall! Wir sind auf LV-426!“ es dauert ein paar Sekunden und ich verliere schon die Hoffnung, dass die Leitung noch stabil ist.

„Verstanden Reyes, Hilfe ist unterwegs. Können sie uns sagen, was los ist?“ ich stelle mich hin und nehme Clarke fest in den Arm, die sich in mich lehnt.

„Alles wird gut, Hilfe kommt.“ Flüstere ich immer wieder in ihre Haare, während Raven alle Informationen durchgibt.

\\\\\///\\\\\///

„Wie lange noch?“ frage ich ungeduldig, während ich mir meinen Pulli wieder überziehe.

„Er sagte sie müssen um 19 Uhr hier sein, das ist in 10 Minuten.“ Ich kneife die Augen zu und streichle Clarke über den Arm, die erschöpft neben mir sitzt.

„Und wir müssen dann nur hoch aufs Dach?“ Raven nickt.

„Er hat gesagt nach dem was ich erzählt habe landen sie nicht.“ Ich sehe Octavia im Hintergrund mit den Augen rollen. „Also werden sie eine Art Rettungsring aus einem kleinen Raumschiff lassen und uns daran hochziehen.

Ich streichle unbewusst durch Clarkes Haare, welche mir ein kleines Lächeln schenkt. Raven sitzt in der Ecke und schraubt an irgendetwas herum, was ich nicht sehen kann. Octavia sitzt an dem einzigen, kleinen Fenster und schaut gespannt zum Himmel. Plötzlich schreit sie los.

„Da! Ich sehe was!“ wir springen auf und rennen zu ihr.

„Ok gut, wie kommen wir jetzt hoch?“ Clarke schaut mich unsicher an.

„Lexa, ich sagte doch, es gibt nur einen Weg.“ Schwer schluckend schaue ich zur Tür, die wir zugestellt haben.

„Ok, dann los.“ Als wir anfangen alles zur Seite zu räumen, kann ich schon die Geräusche der Viecher auf der anderen Seite hören. „Raven? Hilf mal?!“ ich schaue zu der Dunkelhaarigen, die in dem Moment aufspringt.

„HA! Fertig!“ ich schaue in ihre Hände und sehe einen Sprengkörper.

„Du bist der Hammer Rae!“ sie grinst stolz, bevor ihr Kopf zur Seite gezogen wird und Octavias Lippen auf ihren landen.

„Wusste ich es doch, ihr seid zusammen!“ ich lache leise und schiebe den letzten Schrank mit Clarkes Hilfe zur Seite.

Als Raven den Sprengkörper auf einem Stuhl vor der Tür anbringt, sitzen wir schon hinter einem Stahlschreibtisch und warten. Nervös tippe ich auf meiner Waffe, mir läuft wieder Schweiß über die Stirn.

„Süße…“ ich schaue verwirrt zu Clarke. „Ganz ruhig. Es wird gut gehen, ok?“ ich nicke und lasse einen langen Atem heraus, den ich unbewusst angehalten habe.

„Fertig!“ Raven kommt zu uns und atmet tief durch. 

„Funktioniert das auch?“ fragt Clarke mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich hoffe es. Sonst sehen wir uns alle in der Hölle.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und schlage ihr leicht auf die Schulter.

„Dann mal los.“ Sie drückt einen Knopf, in diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür.

Die ersten Wesen springen in den Raum, als Raven einen zweiten Knopf drückt und die Bombe explodiert. Allerdings haben wir die Kraft etwas unterschätzt. Die Druckwelle wirft auch uns zurück, sofort lasse ich meine Waffe los und wickle einen Arm um Clarke. Schützend werfe ich mich auf sie als wir auf dem Boden landen und uns Gegenstände entgegenfliegen. Ich schaue in dem Moment hoch, als eine scharfe Eisenstange auf Raven zufliegt. Diese bekommt ihren Kopf nicht mehr rechtzeitig weg und fällt zu Boden.

„RAE!“ Clarke löst sich von mir und rennt zu ihr.

Ich greife wieder nach meiner Waffe und schieße auf ein paar verbleidende Viecher, die noch völlig geschockt und regungslos an der Tür stehen. 

„Clarke? Was ist?“ frage ich laut.

„Sie ist ok!“ ich atme tief durch und schaue zu Raven, die einen riesigen Schnitt über ihre Stirn und Wange hat, welche stark blutet.

„Ich bin ok, wir müssen hoch, los!“ Ich renne zu den beiden und ziehe Raven hoch, die etwas wackelig auf den Beinen ist.

„O, nimm sie.“ Ich lege ihren Arm auf Octavias Schulter und gehe dann schon auf die Tür zu.

Es scheint als wäre keines der Wesen mehr hier, also nicke ich den Anderen zu. Octavia stützt Raven, die aber inzwischen beinahe wieder alleine laufen kann. Wir rennen in den nächsten Raum, dabei schaue ich mich weiterhin aufmerksam um. Raven und Octavia sind die Ersten im Lüftungsschacht, dann folgen Clarke und ich. Mit schnellen Schritten laufen wir auf das Ende zu, wo sich eine Leiter befindet. 

„Fuck!“ höre ich von Octavia, ich drängle mich vorbei und schaue nach oben.

Direkt am Ende der Leiter steht eines der Wesen, deren Aufmerksamkeit ist allerdings auf das Raumschiff gerichtet, welches über dem Gebäude kreist.

„Ok, ich gehe vor.“ Ich lege den Gurt meiner Waffe um und will gerade hochklettern, da zieht Clarke mich zurück.

Noch bevor ich reagieren kann, drückt sie mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen, in dem so viele Emotionen stecken, dass ich ihn am liebsten nie beenden würde.

„Bis gleich.“ Flüstere ich gegen ihre Lippen.

„Bis gleich.“

Ich greife in die Leiter, sofort spüre ich wieder meine Schulter und beiße die Zähne zusammen. Leise klettere ich hoch und bleibe kurz vor Ende der Leiter stehen. Ich ziehe meine Waffe nach vorne und schieße dem ahnungslosen Tier in den Hinterkopf, bis es regungslos zu Boden fällt. Ich schaue nach oben in das Licht und merke jetzt, dass der Lärm der Motoren die Viecher bestimmt anlockt. Schnell klettere ich ganz nach oben und schaue über das Dach, während die Anderen hochkommen. Nervös, weil Clarke als Letzte kommt, drücke ich Octavia meine Waffe in die Hand. Raven sitzt bereits in einem der Rettungsringe und lässt sich nach oben ziehen.

„Beeilen Sie sich!“ kommt eine Stimme durch ein Megafon von oben.

Ich schaue runter zu Clarke, meine Augen werden weit, als ich eines der Viecher hinter ihr sehe. Es beginnt ebenfalls die Treppe hochzuklettern.

„Clarke schneller!“ ihr stockt der Atem, sie schaut hoch und ich sehe die pure Angst in ihren Augen.

Ich greife nach ihrer Hand und ziehe sie mit aller Kraft hoch. Sie ist schon beinahe oben, da wickelt sich eine Hand um ihren Bauch. Ich sehe wie die scharfen Finger des Tieres sich in ihre Haut bohren und sie aufschlitzen. Clarke schreit los und versucht sich freizutreten, aber das Viech lässt nicht los. In meinem Kopf rattert es, ich kann nicht schießen, das ätzende Blut würde Clarke überströmen und könnte sie töten. Ich greife in meine Tasche und an mein Messer. Blitzschnell lehne ich mich über Clarke und werfe es in den Kopf des Wesens, es fällt regungslos die Leiter herunter und somit auf weitere Viecher, die gerade hochkommen wollten. Ich ziehe Clarke schnell hoch, welche sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf den Boden fallen lässt. Ich ziehe meine Jacke aus und drücke sie auf ihre blutende Wunde.

„Lexa! Clarke! Los kommt!“ ich sehe, dass Octavia gerade von einem weiteren Rettungsring hochgezogen wird und noch einer übrig ist.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren greife ich unter Clarke, dabei ignoriere ich den stechenden Schmerz an meiner Schulter. Die Scheinwerfer des Schiffs zeigen mir den Weg. An meinem Ziel angekommen lege ich Clarke in den Ring und schnüre mit zitternden Händen die Gurte zusammen, bevor ich sie festziehe.

„Lexa…“ sie ist inzwischen beinahe nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein.

„Hey, hör mir zu, sieh mich an.“ Clarke hebt langsam ihren Kopf.

Ich schaue nach oben und sehe, dass der Ring, der gerade Raven hochgebracht hat, fast auf meiner Höhe ist.

„Ich liebe dich Clarke. Und ich bin gleich bei dir.“ Ich trete nach hinten, sofort fährt der Rettungsring langsam nach oben.

Als ich neben mir ein Geräusch höre schrecke ich zusammen. Mein Blick landet auf einem der Wesen, welches mich aufmerksam mustert. Hinter ihm sind noch mehr, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gerichtet haben. Nach einem letzten Blick nach oben und der Sicherheit, dass Clarke gleich gut angekommen ist, atme ich tief durch. Ich weiß, dass ich keine Zeit habe um mich festzuschnallen und es zu lange dauern würde, bis ich außer Reichweite der Tiere wäre, es gibt nur eine Lösung. Ich greife nach dem Rettungsring und renne los. Sofort folgen mir die Viecher. Meine Lungen brennen, ein paar Schritte vor mir ist das Dach vorbei. Plötzlich klettert eines der Viecher vor mir auf das Dach und steht mir somit im Weg. Ich stoße mich ab und trete ihm mit voller Wucht gegen den Kopf. Dann falle ich. Ich greife so fest wie möglich in die Seile des Rettungsrings, während ich um das Gebäude schwinge. Um mich herum dreht sich alles, durch die Dunkelheit habe ich keine Orientierung mehr. 

„Ich hab‘ dich. Halt dich fest.“ Höre ich von oben.

Ich kneife kurz die Augen zu, weil ich merke, dass meine verletzte Schulter schon nachgibt. Der Wind peitscht mir durchs Gesicht, während sich das Raumschiff mit mir zusammen immer mehr von dem Gebäude entfernt. Meine Augen gehen erst wieder auf, als sich zwei Hände um mich wickeln und mich in das rettende Schiff ziehen.

„Lexa!“ schweratmend nehme ich Clarke in den Arm, die bereits einen Verband um ihren Bauch hat und wieder fitter zu sein scheint. „Mach das nie wieder!“ ich lasse eine Träne fallen und drücke mein Gesicht in ihren Nacken.

„Nein, sowas hier passiert nie wieder.“


	5. Chapter 5

-Heute-

Ich laufe nervös im Zimmer auf und ab, während ich auf Clarke warte. Mein Herz schlägt schon wieder so unfassbar schnell. Als die Tür auffliegt bleibe ich still stehen.

„Keine Chance.“ Meine Schultern fallen und ich sacke zusammen aufs Bett. „Er will es unbedingt Lexa.“

„Aber wieso?“ 

„Er war noch nie woanders, immer nur hier, er will was erleben.“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Aber nicht da hin Clarke! Nicht zu diesen… nein.“ Clarke setzt sich langsam neben mich und greift nach meiner Hand. „Er hat keine Ahnung worauf er sich einlässt.“

„Das Militär ist dabei.“ Flüstert sie nach ein paar Sekunden. „Und er kann in der Station bleiben und nicht mit reingehen. Würde dich das etwas beruhigen?“ ich drehe meinen Kopf zu ihr und lege ihn auf ihre Schulter.

„Ja, ein bisschen. Aber nicht genug.“ Sekunden später geht die Tür auf und Raven und Octavia stehen im Raum. „Warum kommt ihr hier immer ohne Schlüssel rein?“

„Wir haben einen Schlüssel?!“

„Was?“

„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig.“ Raven kommt zu uns und lässt sich auf einen Sessel fallen. „Ich habe gehört Aden will mit auf diese Mördermission?“ ich nicke ohne meinen Kopf von Clarkes Schulter zu nehmen.

Meine Freunde wissen, wie viel er mir bedeutet. Wir hatten ein paar Mal die Möglichkeit auf die Erde zu fliegen und ihn zu treffen. Er ist wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich, ich habe meinen Eltern immer geschworen, auf ihn aufzupassen. Langsam setze ich mich aufrecht hin, ich schaue Clarke in die Augen. Sie sieht mir an was ich vorhabe, ich kann die Angst und Sorge in ihrem Blick sehen.

„Du fliegst mit, oder?“ fragt Clarke leise, ich schaue zu Raven und Octavia, beide schauen mich geschockt an.

„Ich werde ihn nicht alleine lassen.“ Als Clarke nach meiner Hand greifen will, stehe ich schnell auf und bringe etwas Platz zwischen uns.

Sie hat diese Wirkung auf mich und die Macht, dass sie mich nur mit einem einzigen Blick dazu kriegen kann, doch meine Meinung zu ändern. Sie schnauft leise und steht auf.

„Gut, dann komme ich auch mit.“ 

„Auf keinen Fall.“ Antworte ich trocken.

Raven steht ebenfalls auf. 

„Also ich bleibe nicht hier, wenn ihr dahin fliegt. Wenn die Viecher um euch rumhängen wollt ihr mit Sicherheit uns da haben und nicht irgendwelche unerfahrenen, arroganten Soldaten.“

„Wenn Raven geht, gehe ich auch.“ Ich schaue geschockt zu meinen Freunden.

„Auf keinen Fall gehen wir alle! Einer von uns reicht.“ Alle Drei verschränken die Arme und schauen mich eindringlich an.

„Claaarke…“ jammere ich, aber sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Entweder alle oder keiner.“ Es dauert ein paar Sekunden bevor ich zustimme und nach meinem Handy greife.

Was kann uns schon passieren, wenn wir Kilometerweit weg vom Geschehen sind in einem mehr als sicheren Schiff. Dazu könnte ich kontrollieren, dass Aden wirklich dort bleibt und sich nicht dazu verführen lässt, mit in die Gebäude zu gehen. Ich atme nochmal tief durch, bevor ich Weylands Nummer wähle um ihn zu informieren.

\\\\\///\\\\\///

Genervt schaue ich auf die Soldaten um uns herum, die Witze reißen oder sich gegenseitig beschimpfen. Ich frage mich wie diese Idioten dort überleben wollen, vermutlich schaffen sie es nicht mal ins Gebäude rein. Erst als Clarke eine Hand auf mein Bein legt, schaue ich zu ihr und beruhige mich etwas. Sie greift nach meiner Hand und verknüpft unsere Finger miteinander.

„Das sind Idioten.“ Flüstere ich.

Octavia, die hinter uns auf einem Stuhl sitzt, zeigt auf mich.

„Was sie sagt.“ 

Clarke lacht leise und rutscht näher an mich heran.

„Hinfliegen, das Gerät holen, zurückfliegen. Wir lassen Aden dabei nicht aus den Augen. Das war’s schon, ok?“ ich nicke und drücke ihr einen kräftigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Als wir wieder nach vorne schauen, sind fast alle Blicke auf uns gerichtet. Ich runzle die Stirn und schaue die Soldaten wütend an, bevor uns eine Stimme unterbricht.

„Soldaten!“ alle Blicken fliegen zu General Pike Adams, der die Verantwortung für diese Mission hat. „Morgen früh geht es los, jeder hier weiß was er zu tun hat. Also enttäuscht mich nicht.“ Ich lache leise.

Erst als Pike aus dem Raum tritt, entspannt sich die Stimmung wieder. Ich schaue in die Runde und sehe zwei der Soldaten auf uns zukommen, von Aden weiß ich, dass einer Roan heißt und der andere Mike. Ohne zu Fragen ziehen sie ein paar Stühle an sich heran und setzen sich genau vor uns. Schützend lege ich einen Arm um Clarke, die die beiden Soldaten aufmerksam mustert. 

„Also ihr habt diese Viecher gesehen hm?“ ich nicke, woraufhin die beiden nur grinsen. „Und wie sahen sie aus? Hatten sie so lange Fühler?“

„Ja!“ Mike lacht laut. „Oder waren es vielleicht einfach nur größere Eidechsen?!“ jetzt lacht beinahe jeder im Raum.

Ich werde so wütend, dass sich meine Hände zu Fäusten ballen. Langsam lehne ich mich nach vorne. Meine Stimme ist leise aber bedrohlich, als ich spreche.

„Ihr habt absolut keine Ahnung worauf ihr euch einlasst. Wenn ihr mit dieser Einstellung da hinfahrt, werdet ihr alle sterben.“ Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis wieder ein Gelächter ausbricht.

„Lass sie in Ruhe King!“ unsere Blicke landen auf einer dunkelhaarigen Soldatin, die Roan böse anschaut.

„Was? Glaubst du etwa daran?“

„Es ist ein offizieller Bericht oder?“ ihr Blick landet nun auf Clarke, mir entgeht nicht, wie sie meine Freundin mustert. „Also belass es dabei und verschwinde.“ Die beiden Soldaten stehen langsam auf und gehen grinsend weg.

„Danke.“ Sagt Clarke leise.

„Schon gut. Das sind Idioten. Sie haben aber mehr Angst als sie zugeben.“ Sie streckt ihre Hand aus und hält sie zuerst Clarke hin. „Korporal Ontari King, Roan ist mein Bruder.“ 

„Clarke Griffin.“ 

Das Händeschütteln dauert auf jeden Fall länger als es müsste. Ich greife hart in den Stuhl auf dem ich sitze und versuche nicht eifersüchtig zu werden. Clarke gehört mir, das weiß ich. Trotzdem gefällt es mir nicht, wie diese Ontari sie ansieht. Als sie sich endlich von Clarke lösen kann, gibt sie auch noch uns anderen die Hand, wie gnädig.

„Ich würde die Geschichte gerne nochmal persönlich hören, hast du vielleicht Zeit Prinzessin?“ ich kneife die Augen zu, um nichts zu sagen.

„Ehm klar. In der Kantine? Ich komme gleich.“ Ontari geht lächelnd weg, ich beobachte wie sie absichtlich ihre Hüften schwingt.

„Baby?“ ich drehe meinen Kopf zu Clarke. „Ist das in Ordnung?“ ich sehe das Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht und atme genervt aus.

„Na klar.“ Sie steht langsam auf und drückt mir nochmal einen langen Kuss auf den Mund, welcher mich aus der Bahn wirft.

„Bis gleich.“ Ich starre sie solange an, bis sie den Raum verlässt.

„Gott du bist ja so eifersüchtig Lexa!“ ich rolle mit den Augen und drehe mich zu den beiden Brünetten, die mich angrinsen.

„Bin ich nicht!“ in diesem Moment betritt Aden den Raum, sofort springe ich auf.

„Aden! Hey!“ er bleibt still stehen und kneift die Augen zu, also hatte ich recht damit, dass er mich meiden wollte.

„Hey Lexi.“ Ohne Vorwarnung haue ich ihm leicht auf den Hinterkopf. „Au hey! Ich dachte du wärst inzwischen einverstanden damit?“

„Bin ich nicht und werde ich nie!“

„Lexa bitte, hör mir zu.“ Ich verschränke die Arme vor meinem Körper aber schaue ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht verstehst, aber du hast dort gelebt. Ich war mein Leben lang nur hier auf der Erde, hatte mal ein paar Ausflüge in den Wald um was zu simulieren. Aber das war es dann. Denkst du nicht, dass ich gerne mal sehen würde, wo du gelebt hast?“ es braucht ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich blinzle und auf den Boden schaue.

„Doch Aden, das verstehe ich.“ Er atmet erleichtert durch und lehnt sich an die Wand. „Trotzdem ist es gefährlich. Deshalb bleibst du bei uns, verstanden?“ er rollt mit den Augen, das hat er wirklich von mir.

„Ja, General Adams hat mich schon informiert.“ Wir beide schauen uns ein paar Sekunden an, bevor ich ihm erneut gegen den Kopf schlage.

„Das ist dafür, dass du uns wieder dahin fliegen lässt!“ obwohl ich es ernst meine, hört man ein bisschen den Spaß in meiner Stimme.

Ich drehe mich um und gehe Richtung Kantine, um meine Freundin abzuholen. 

Dort angekommen klappt mein Mund auf, als ich sehe, wie nah die Beiden aneinander sitzen. Ontari lehnt sich dabei in ihrer engen, perfekten Uniform zu Clarke rüber, als sie ihr aufmerksam zuhört. Clarke hingegen scheint das Ganze etwas unangenehm zu sein, denn sie schaut nur auf den Tisch und durch den Raum, während sie erzählt. Langsam drücke ich meine Wut weg und gehe zum Tisch.

„Hey.“ Beide schauen mich an, Ontari eher genervt und Clarke mit strahlenden Augen. „Entschuldige, dass ich euch unterbreche, aber es ist schon spät.“ Ich schaue zu Clarke, die sofort begreift was ich will.

„Ja stimmt. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen.“ 

„Ja, danke Clarke.“ Während Clarke um den Tisch geht, begutachtet Ontari schamlos ihren Arsch.

Ich knurre leise und greife nach Clarkes Hand.

„Korporal.“ Ich nicke der Dunkelhaarigen kurz zu, bevor ich mit meiner Freundin aus dem Raum gehe.

Erst als wir kurz vor unserer Hütte sind und sie nach dem Schlüssel sucht, atme ich genervt aus.

„Sie steht sowas von auf dich.“

„Was?“

„Ontari.“ Clarke sieht mich verwirrt an.

„Denkst du?“ ich schnaufe leise.

„Was interessiert es dich etwa ob sie interessiert ist?“ nach ein paar Sekunden fällt Clarkes Maske, sie lacht los und tritt in die Hütte, ich folge ihr sprachlos.

„Lex, bist du eifersüchtig?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf. „Du bist sowas von eifersüchtig!“ ich lehne mich mit dem Rücken an die Küchenzeile.

„Clarke bitte.“ Ich beobachte sie dabei, wie sie mit langsamen und innigen Schritten auf mich zukommt. 

Meine Kehle wird so trocken, dass ich kaum schlucken kann. Clarke weiß genau was sie mit mir macht, sie grinst und legt eine Hand an meinen Nacken, die Andere landet an meiner Hüfte. Sie schiebt mein T-Shirt etwas hoch und kommt mir ganz nah, bis ihre Lippen an meinem Ohr sind.

„Gib es zu Lexa…“ ich kneife die Augen zu und genieße ihre Berührungen.

„N… nein.“ Stottere ich, als ihre Hand über meinen Bauch fährt.

Ich mache meine Augen wieder auf und schaue direkt nach unten. Ihr T-Shirt hat einen so weiten Ausschnitt, dass ich einen perfekten Blick auf ihre Brüste habe. Sofort steigt Hitze in meinen Körper. Clarke legt langsam ihre Lippen auf meinen Hals und küsst mich sanft. Ich will etwas sagen, aber es bleibt mir im Hals stecken.

„Gib es zu.“ Haucht sie mir wieder ins Ohr, ihre Hand fährt langsam zwischen meine Beine.

„Gott OK! Ich war eifersüchtig!“ eine Sekunde später liegen ihre Lippen auf meinen und sie zieht mich zu sich.

„Wusste ich‘s doch…“ flüstert sie gegen meine Lippen, während sie mich Richtung Schlafzimmer drückt.


	6. Chapter 6

Meine Finger krallen sich fest in den Gurt, der mich in meinem Sitz hält. Noch nie hatten wir so einen unruhigen Flug auf LV-426. Schon jetzt wünsche ich mir, doch nicht geflogen zu sein. Ich schaue zur Seite auf Clarke, aber sie hat die Augen zu und scheint das Ganze leichter wegzustecken als ich. Ich schaue weiter durch den Raum und auf die Soldaten, einige haben ebenfalls die Augen zu, Andere schauen konzentriert umher. Erst als ich spüre, dass das Schiff auf dem Boden aufsetzt, atme ich erleichtert durch, was ein leises Lachen von Ontari erntet.

„Du fliegst wohl nicht gerne hm?“ sie löst sich aus ihrem Sitz und schaut mir duellierend in die Augen.

Gerade als ich antworten will, legt Raven einen Arm um mich und fasst mit einer Hand an meinen Hals.

„Wow Clarke, da hast du aber mal einen riesigen Knutschfleck hinterlassen!“ sofort werden meine als auch Ontaris Augen weit.

„Ups.“ Kommt nur von Clarke, die von der ganzen Interaktion nichts mitbekommen hat und ein paar Meter weiter bei Aden steht. „Musst du das so laut sagen Rae?“ ich grinse die Dunkelhaarige neben mir an, bin dankbar, dass sie mich aus der Situation gerettet hat.

„Los Leute bereit machen!“ schallt Pikes Stimme durch den Raum. „Und jemand muss Mike wecken.“ Er zeigt auf den Blonden, der Seelenruhig in seinem Sitz schläft.

Ich gehe mit meinen Freunden zusammen aus dem Raum und in die Zentrale, wo jede Menge Computer aufgebaut sind. Pike nimmt auf einem Stuhl Platz und atmet tief durch. Auf den Bildschirmen vor uns sieht man die Bilder der Helmkameras, die die Soldaten auf haben.

„Wie weit sind wir weg?“ frage ich leise.

„Fast einen Kilometer Luftlinie.“ Ich nicke.

„Ist das weit genug?“ fragt Octavia, die sich an Raven anlehnt und ihrer Freundin über den Rücken streichelt.

„Meine Damen.“ Pike dreht sich auf seinem Stuhl um und schaut uns mit einem genervten Blick an. „Bevor diese Viecher von denen Sie alle reden auch nur einen Schritt nach draußen gesetzt haben, sind wir schon in der Luft.“ Er zeigt auf einen Schrank in der Ecke. „Dort sind Waffen, sollte es doch anders kommen.“

„Sollte es anders kommen?!“ frage ich ungläubig, aber er winkt ab.

„Glauben Sie mir Woods, hier kommt niemand von außen rein, der nicht hier rein soll.“ Clarke legt ihren Arm um mich und zieht mich näher an sie heran, weil sie weiß, dass ich gerade ausrasten könnte.

Aden wählt genau diesen Moment um die Zentrale zu betreten, er schaut erst zu mir und dann auf die Bildschirme. Ich sehe die Begeisterung in seinen Augen, wie gerne hätte ich ihn auch dabei gehabt, aber es ist zu gefährlich. Die erste Gruppe mit rund 10 Soldaten steht bereits am hinteren Ausgang des Schiffes. 

„Bereit?“ fragt Pike in ein Mikro, wir bekommen mehrere Antworten zu hören, bevor sich die Tür öffnet und die Soldaten in den Schlamm springen.

Sofort stockt mir der Atem, als ich das Gebäude sehe. Alles sieht noch viel zerstörter und verwüsteter aus als vor 8 Monaten. Dadurch, dass hier nun sozusagen Sommer ist, ist es länger hell. Das Gebäude ist so klar zu sehen, eine Gänsehaut entsteht überall auf meinem Körper.

„Setzen Sie sich doch.“ Pike zeigt auf ein paar Stühle.

Alle nehmen langsam Platz, nur ich bleibe stehen und beobachte so viele Bildschirme gleichzeitig, wie nur möglich. Mein Puls steigt und meine Hände beginnen zu schwitzen, als die Eingangstür aufgeht und die Ersten mit den Waffen voraus reinrennen. Ich sehe, wie Clarke neben mir nervös hin und her rutscht, als die Soldaten die Gänge entlanglaufen.

„Alles sauber hier unten Sir.“ Ich schaue auf Roans Kamera, er schaut gerade nach unten und auf ein Loch im Boden. „Was ist das?“

„Die Säure.“ Antworte ich leise.

Pike schaut kurz zu mir und wieder auf den Bildschirm. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass niemand uns wirklich geglaubt hat, was hier passiert ist. Einige dachten sogar, dass wir nur durchgedreht sind und selbst alle getötet haben. Die Piloten, die uns damals gerettet haben, haben uns nicht mal den Rücken gestärkt.

„Scheint als hätte eines von Woods‘ Viechern ein bisschen Blut gelassen.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Hey, wieso sind es ihre Viecher?“ Clarke lacht leise und schaut Raven ungläubig an, die so tut als würde sie das gerade wirklich stören.

„Wir sprengen jetzt die Barriere, dann seid ihr dran.“ Nehme ich Ontaris Stimme wahr.

Automatisch schaue ich zu Clarke, die sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen kann. Ich bin aber ziemlich froh, dass Ontari sich gestern so verhalten hat, denn der Sex letzte Nacht war unglaublich. Als ich ein bekanntes Piepen durch das Mikrofon wahrnehme, lehne ich mich nach vorne und schaue durch Roans Kamera.

„Er soll sich nach links bewegen!“ Pike sieht mich unbeeindruckt an. „Roan, er soll… ach fuck.“ Ich reiße ihm einfach das Mikro aus der Hand. „Roan! Dreh dich nochmal nach links.“ 

Er folgt dem Befehl, allerdings schaut er nach rechts. Ich kneife die Augen zu. 

„Das andere links.“ 

Vor uns sieht man eine Wand, an der dieselbe Substanz ist, die wir beim letzten Mal gesehen haben. Ich schlucke laut und lasse mir das Mikro wieder von Pike aus der Hand reißen.

„Sie haben hier nicht die Kontrolle Woods! Setzen Sie sich verdammt.“ Ich beachte ihn allerdings gar nicht und drehe mich zu meinen Freunden.

„Wieso ist es schon so weit vorne?“ Raven schaut nachdenklich nach unten.

„Na es ist einige Zeit vergangen, vermutlich haben sie das Nest vergrößert.“ In diesem Moment hören wir eine laute Explosion.

„Tür ist gesprengt, wir sind im Hauptgebäude, was nun?“ ich schlage mir eine Hand vor die Stirn, genau wie Raven.

„Sie wissen schon, dass Lärm sie anlockt, oder?“ Pike dreht sich ungläubig zu mir.

„Was hätten wir sonst machen sollen? Es wegschrubben?“

„General, was nun?“ fragt einer der Soldaten genervt.

„Woods, ihr Part.“ 

Sofort springen alle auf und kommen zu uns zu den Bildschirmen. Raven zieht Pike das Mikro aus der Hand.

„Ok, ihr müsst bis zum Ende des Ganges. Aber haltet die Augen auf, umso mehr von diesem Schleim dort ist, umso wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass sie angreifen.“ Man hört wie ein paar Soldaten sich etwas zuflüstern. „Gott ich hasse diese arroganten Idioten.“ Flüstert Raven mit einem augenrollen.

„Du hast den Knopf noch gedrückt Rae.“ Die Dunkelhaarige schaut auf ihre Hand.

„Uuuups.“

„Was ist das da hinten?“ wir schauen auf den Bildschirm, aber können nicht viel erkennen, da es so dunkel ist.

Einer der Soldaten steht vor dem Computer, welchen wir damals verwendet haben, um die anderen Mensen im Gebäude zu finden. Dort sieht man ein paar Punkte blinken, sofort stockt mir der Atem. Das kann nicht sein.

„Sir, hier ist noch jemand am Leben.“

„Das heißt es nicht, der Sender ist nur in den Ketten.“ Sagt Pike mit harter Stimme. „Aber sie sind nicht weit weg, sollen wir mal nachschauen?“ meine Augen werden weit.

Pike scheint darüber nachzudenken, er schaut kurz zu mir und dann wieder nach vorne.

„Das Lesegerät ist wichtiger.“ Ich atme erleichtert durch.

Während die Soldaten unseren Anweisungen folgen und durch die Gänge laufen, zum Glück ohne Zwischenfälle, tippe ich nervös auf den Tisch. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl, weil sie immer weiter in die Mitte des Gebäudes rennen und nicht weit vom Kern des Nests entfernt sind.

„Ok, jetzt müsst ihr nur noch-“

„Was ist das! IH!“ ich schaue auf Mikes Bildschirm und schrecke hoch.

Er steht umgeben von dem schwarzen Schleim beinahe mitten in dem Nest. Raven schlägt wütend auf den Tisch.

„Mike du Idiot wie bist du da hingekommen? Geh zurück zu den Anderen!“

„Was? Die sind alle hier. Kannst du dich etwa doch nicht so an die Wege hier erinnern Reyes?“ wir alle schauen uns geschockt an, denn wir waren uns sicher, es ist der richtige Weg.

Ich schaue auf die anderen Bildschirme und sehe nun wirklich auf jeder Kamera beinahe dasselbe Bild, dann wird es mir klar.

„Sie haben uns verarscht.“ Alle schauen geschockt zu mir. „Durch dieses Zeug sieht alles gleich aus, die Soldaten stehen nicht im Maschinenraum, sie sind in den Meetingräumen.“

„Du hast Recht.“ Sagt Raven nach ein paar Sekunden.

Einen Moment später hören wir einen lauten Schrei und wie die Verbindung mit einem der Soldaten unterbrochen wird. Ich schaue wild umher und kann in einer Ecke der Kamera, die auch noch Ontaris ist, eines der Viecher erkennen, größer und kräftiger als ich es in Erinnerung hatte.

„Ontari pass auf!“ sie dreht sich um und feuert direkt los, zum Glück trifft sie das Tier.

Blut spritzt umher und landet genau auf einem anderen Soldaten, der rückwärts und einem der Viecher in die Arme läuft. Sofort beißt es zu und zieht den Mann dann mit in ein Loch an der Decke. Als die Geräusche, das Fauchen der Viecher immer lauter wird und gut zu hören ist, wird mir sofort übel. Die ganzen Erinnerungen kommen wieder hoch. Clarke fängt neben mir an zu zittern, sie kneift immer wieder die Augen zu. 

„Raus da! Sofort! Rückzug!“ schreit Pike ins Mikrofon.

„Ich hab‘ das Gerät!“ hört man plötzlich von Roan, welcher woanders ist, als die Anderen. „Ich laufe zurück zum Auto.“ Ich atme hektisch und sehe, wie immer mehr Verbindungen unterbrochen werden.

Immer mehr Schüsse fallen, man hört immer mehr Schreie und dieses Fauchen, welches uns Nächtelang wachgehalten hat. 

„Zweite Gruppe, vorrücken! Holt sie ab!“ mein Blick fliegt sofort in die Ecke wo Aden stand, aber dort ist er nicht mehr.

„Was meinem Sie mit zweite Gruppe?“ ich baue mich vor Pike auf, der aber weiterhin auf die Bildschirme starrt.

„Woods das hier ist meine Mission. Ihm wird nichts passieren.“ Meine Augen werden weit.

„Sie haben es versprochen!“ schreit Clarke, die schon Tränen in den Augen hat.

„Es sind zu viele Sir! Wo sollen wir hin?“

„Sie sind überall! Scheiße!“ wir hören die Hilfeschreie der Soldaten aber wissen, dass sie wohl alle verloren sind.

Es gehen ein paar weitere Bildschirme an, auf einem steht Adens Name. Sofort knurre ich und muss mich zurückhalten, Pike jetzt nicht zu schlagen. Ich kann erkennen, dass das Auto in dem er sitzt durch das Gebäude rast, zum Glück sind die Gänge groß genug. Mein Blick landet wieder auf den anderen Bildschirmen, inzwischen sind nur noch die von Ontari und Roan an. Als ich auf beiden sehe, dass sie am Auto angekommen sind, atme ich tief durch. Ein lautes quietschen lässt mich zusammenzucken, in dem Moment als ich dachte, das alles gut ist. Auf Ontaris Bildschirm sieht man, dass eines der Viecher genau vor ihr steht und versucht sie zu beißen.

„Fuck Roan hilf ihr!“ schreie ich sofort.

Für ein paar Sekunden haben wir kein Bild, wir hören nur Schüsse. Dann sieht man wie Roan seine Schwester ins Auto zieht und die Tür zuknallt. Dann ist wieder alles schwarz.

„Was ist das General?“ Pike tippt nervös auf ein paar Knöpfe, aber nichts passiert.

„Scheiße, das System ist zusammengebrochen.“

„Wollen Sie mich verarschen? Aden ist da draußen!“ da mir schwindelig wird, lasse ich mich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Clarke ist sofort bei mir, sie nimmt mich fest in den Arm. Ich höre ihren hektischen Atem und weiß, dass sie dieselbe Angst hat wie ich. Das darf nicht passieren, ich habe es versprochen.

\\\\\///\\\\\///

„Legt sie auf die Liege!“ sagt Clarke mit harter Stimme, als zwei Soldaten Ontari aus dem Auto tragen.

Sie hat eine riesige Wunde am Bauch, die unheimlich stark blutet. Ich schlucke und halte lieber ein paar Meter Sicherheitsabstand. Clarke drückt sofort ein paar Tücher auf ihren Bauch, aber Ontari hustet jetzt schon Blut.

„Fuck fuck!“

„Prinzessin…“ keucht die Dunkelhaarige aus.

Dieses Mal fühle ich nichts wie Ärger oder Eifersucht, ich weiß, dass Ontari es wohl nicht überleben wird.

„Schön, dass ich dich nochmal sehen konnte…“ sie grinst etwas, aber verzieht dann das Gesicht vor Schmerzen, als Clarke ihre Hand etwas bewegt.

Roan kommt in diesem Moment dazu, er nimmt die Hand seiner Schwester und schaut zu Clarke, die mit dem Kopf schüttelt.

„Lasst uns alleine.“ Befiehlt der Dunkelhaarige, aber Ontari hält Clarkes Hand fest.

„Ein Abschiedskuss, Prinzessin?“ ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Raven und Octavia mich genau beobachten.

Clarke braucht ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie sich wieder neben Ontari stellt und über ihre Hand streichelt. Sie sagt etwas, was ich leider nicht hören kann, dann lehnt sie sich nach unten und drückt Ontari einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. Ich drehe mich weg und schaue zu Raven.

„Ich gehe da rein, ihr bleibt hier.“

„Oooooooooh nein! Sicher nicht!“ 

„Raven, ich muss Aden da rausholen. Wir haben keine Ahnung wo er ist. Sollte ich da reingehen während er schon auf dem Weg hierhin ist und mir passiert etwas, dann müsst ihr euch um ihn kümmern!“ ich gehe in den Raum mit den Uniformen und beginne, mir eine überzuziehen.

„Lexa warte, es gibt sicher eine andere Möglichkeit!“

„Und welche? Wir haben keine Funkverbindung Rae.“ In diesem Moment erscheint Clarke in der Tür.

„Ich komme mit. Keine Wiederrede. Er ist auch für mich wie ein Bruder.“ Ohne ihr zu widersprechen ziehe ich eine Pistole aus dem Schrank und stecke sie in meinen Gürtel.

Pike kommt in diesem Moment um die Ecke, er schaut uns ungläubig an.

„Wir müssen ihn finden, das wissen Sie.“ Er atmet genervt durch und reibt sich die Augen.

„Gut, Sie haben eine halbe Stunde Zeit, dann starten wir. Mit oder ohne Euch.“


	7. Chapter 7

Wenig später sitzen Clarke und ich in einem der Militärautos. Wir beide haben eine schwarze Uniform an, die uns zumindest ein bisschen mehr Sicherheit und Schutz gibt. Dazu haben wir jeweils eine Pistole und ein Maschinengewehr. Als Clarke mir erzählt hat, dass sie damit schon geschossen hat, wäre ich fast über sie hergefallen. Meine Gedanken sind aber natürlich zu sehr bei Aden und seiner Gruppe, von denen wir noch immer kein Lebenszeichen bekommen haben.

„Dann mal los.“ Murmele ich, als das Tor aufgeht.

Clarke legt eine Hand über meine, als ich Gas gebe und in den Schlamm fahre. Umso näher wir dem Gebäude kommen, umso nervöser werde ich.

„Kommt bloß heile wieder zurück, sonst bringe ich euch um!“ schallt es in meinem Ohr.

Natürlich hat Raven es hinbekommen zumindest zwei funktionierende Leitung aufzubauen, sodass wir Kontakt haben können.

„Klar Reyes.“ Antworte ich kurz, als wir vor die Eingangstür biegen.

„Sie waren nah am Nest als der Kontakt abgebrochen ist. Da sie nicht wissen, dass wir dieses scheiß Lesegerät bereits haben, sind sie vielleicht noch da.“ Clarke nickt neben mir.

Wir greifen nach unseren Waffen und atmen tief durch.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dir erlaubt habe, mitzukommen.“ Schmunzle ich.

Clarke drückt mir einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Bereit?“

„Bereit!“ die Tür fliegt auf, sofort springen wir raus und laufen mit erhobenen Waffen zum Eingang.

Eine Welle von Adrenalin überkommt mich, was meine Angst unterdrückt und mich ohne zu zögern ins Gebäude laufen lässt. Clarke ist direkt neben mir, wir gehen Schulter an Schulter durch die ersten Gänge, von denen wir wissen, dass sie eigentlich sauber und frei von den Viechern sein müssen. Immer wieder muss ich meinen Finger vom Abzug nehmen, weil ich so zittere, dass ich Angst habe, ausversehen zu schießen und sie anzulocken. Wie auf Autopilot gehen wir durch die nur allzu bekannten Flure. Ein paar Minuten später kann ich schon von weitem das Schild sehen, welches signalisiert, dass wir den Räumen und somit dem Nest immer näherkommen. Was ist, wenn Aden dort gar nicht mehr ist? Zumindest haben wir die Verbindung mit Raven, sie würde uns sofort sagen, wenn er zum Schiff zurückkommt.

„Lexa?“ ich bleibe stehen und schaue zu Clarke, die auf eine Tür deutet.

Durch das Glas kann man Bewegung sehen, ich erkenne den langen Schwanz von einem der Viecher. Gerade als ich darauf ziele und schießen will, hören wir ein lautes Fauchen hinter uns. Aus Reflex ziehe ich Clarke nach hinten und drücke sie an die Wand und hinter ein paar Kisten. Am Ende des Ganges sind bestimmt fünf von diesen Viechern, aber sie haben uns noch nicht entdeckt. Mein Herz schlägt so wild, ich habe Angst, dass sie es hören können. Wir trauen uns beide kaum zu atmen, als die Viecher ohne uns zu bemerken den Flur entlanglaufen. 

„Ok.“ Sage ich leise und nicke Clarke zu.

In diesem Moment wickelt sich etwas um Clarkes Waffe. Sie lässt vor Schreck los, eines der Viecher steht direkt neben uns, es wirft die Waffe mit seinem Schwanz gegen eine Wand und schaut uns böse an. Wir gehen ein paar Schritte zurück, bis wir gegen eine Wand laufen. Ich schieße noch nicht, da mir bewusst ist, dass ich dadurch auch die anderen Wesen anlocke, die vorhin noch an uns vorbei gelaufen sind. Ich stelle mich vorsichtig vor Clarke, die Waffe immer noch auf das Tier gerichtet. Es fletscht die Zähne und bewegt den Kopf hin und her, als würde es mich mustern. Gerade als ich es nicht mehr aushalte und schießen will, hören wir ein lautes Jaulen. Das Wesen vor mir schaut langsam nach hinten und lässt mich somit aus den Augen. Wieder will ich schießen, aber Clarke legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Warte Lexa.“ Flüstert sie leise.

Ohne meinen Blick von dem Viech zu nehmen lockere ich meinen Finger auf dem Abzug etwas. Es wirft uns noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor es mit einem Satz an die Decke springt und wenig später in der Dunkelheit verschwunden ist.

„Was zum Teufel war das?“ ich schrecke hoch, als ich Ravens Stimme in meinem Ohr höre.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht haben sie einen König oder sowas der sie gerufen hat?“ Clarke geht zu ihrer Waffe, aber die ist durch den Aufprall verbogen.

„Ok weiter.“ Sage ich leise und atme tief durch. Das war knapp.

\\\\\///\\\\\///

Als ich um die letzte Ecke biege sehe ich sofort das Auto, in dem Aden unterwegs war. Ich gebe Clarke ein Zeichen, welche mir leise folgt. Das Auto liegt auf der Seite und ist offensichtlich von etwas gerammt worden. Ich schiebe vorsichtig die Tür auf, sofort sehe ich Aden, der an der Wand lehnt und sich den Arm hält.

„Lexa!“ ich krabble zu ihm und nehme ihn erleichtert in den Arm.

Mir rollt sogar eine Träne über die Wange, weil ich so froh bin, ihn wieder zu haben. Als ich mich von ihm löse fällt mein Blick auf seinen blutenden Arm. Ich schaue zu Clarke die bereits nach einem Tuch greift und sich neben ihn kniet.

„Du kleiner Spinner.“ Sie wuschelt ihm durch die Haare. „Sowas machst du nie wieder!“

„Es waren Pikes Befehle.“ Verteidigt Aden sich mit einem Schmollmund. 

„Wo sind die Anderen?“ 

„Wir waren zu dritt unterwegs.“ Er schaut zum Fahrer, jetzt sehe ich, dass er dort blutüberströmt und mit einer Eisenstange im Bauch sitzt. „Der Andere ist abgehauen und seitdem nicht wiedergekommen. Ich habe hier gewartet, du hast gesagt ich soll mich verstecken, wenn ich nicht weiter weiß.“ Ich streichle über seine verschwitzte Stirn.

„Gut gemacht kleiner.“

Nachdem Clarke ihm das Tuch über die Wunde gebunden hat, begebe ich mich wieder nach draußen. Noch immer keine Spur von den Viechern, das kommt mir ziemlich komisch vor. Gerade in dem Teil der Anlage müsste es von ihnen wimmeln, aber anscheinend hat sich das geändert nach diesem lauten Geräusch. Gerade als Clarke und Aden aus dem Auto steigen, hören wir wieder dieses laute Jaulen, genau wie vorhin. Ich werfe meiner Freundin einen besorgten Blick zu, welche in eine Richtung deutet. Wir rennen so schnell es geht zu einem Schacht.

„Der führt direkt zurück zum Auto, ich denke es ist sicherer.“ Ich nicke und klettere zuerst hoch.

Mir steigt warme Luft entgegen, die Ventilatoren im Lüftungsschacht brechen das Licht, welches durch die Fenster kommt. Ich schlucke nochmal und gehe langsam los. Immer wieder schaue ich nach hinten, ob Aden und Clarke noch direkt hinter mir sind. Mein Blick fällt an den Beiden vorbei, beinahe hätte ich mit den Augen gerollt.

„Schneller Clarke.“ Sie weiß sofort Bescheid und schubst Aden weiter.

Während die beiden an mir vorbeilaufen schieße ich auf die Viecher, die uns bisher unauffällig gefolgt sind. Erst als mein Magazin leer ist, drehe ich mich um und renne weiter. Plötzlich hören wir einen lauten Knall, alles bebt unter mir, so sehr, dass ich das Gleichgewicht verliere und falle. Ich schaue nach vorne und sehe, dass Clarke ebenfalls fällt. Meine Augen werden weit, als sie sich nicht mehr fangen kann und durch eine Öffnung an der Seite aus dem Schacht fällt. Ich höre das Piepen durch den lauten Knall in meinen Ohren, mein Körper schmerzt, aber ich schaue nur nach vorne und stehe schnell wieder auf. Blitzschnell renne ich zum Schacht und sehe, dass Clarke ein paar Meter unter uns ist. Sie will gerade aufstehen, da zieht sie etwas am Fuß zurück. Ich erkenne die langen, schwarzen Finger sofort.

„Clarke!“ ich ziehe meine Waffe nach vorne und will schießen, aber da das Magazin leer ist, höre ich nur ein leises Klicken. „FUCK!“ ich schmeiße die Waffe weg und ziehe meine Pistole heraus.

Als ich wieder nach unten schaue, zieht das Viech Clarke gerade um eine Ecke, die sich einfach nicht freitreten kann.

„Nein nein nein!“ Aden versucht mich noch festzuhalten, aber ich springe aus dem Schacht und renne sofort in die Richtung, in der Clarke verschwunden ist.

Als ich um die Ecke biege, ist dort nichts, nur Dunkelheit. Ich schaue wild hin und her, aber keine Spur von Clarke oder dem Wesen. Im Boden und in der Decke sind überall Löcher, wo es hin verschwunden sein könnte. Um mich herum dreht sich alles, in meiner Brust schmerzt es so sehr, dass ich mich hinknien muss. Eine Träne läuft mir über die Wange, dann höre ich wie jemand meinen Namen schreit, ich weiß nicht mal ob ich es mir nicht einbilde. Mit schmerzender Wut im Bauch laufe ich zum Schacht zurück. Aden schaut mich mit großen Augen an, als ich ihm meine Pistole hochwerfe.

„Lauf den Gang weiter, am Ende rechts, dann bist du schon am Auto. Fahr zum Schiff zurück und sag denen sie sollen noch etwas warten, ok?“ Aden nickt.

„Lexa?“ ich schaue ihm in die Augen. „Glaubst du sie… lebt noch?“ Ein Schauer fährt mir über den Rücken bei den Gedanken, dass es nicht so sein könnte.

„Sie töten nicht sofort, sie warten damit und spinnen die Leute ein, damit sie nicht wegkönnen. Also ja. Sie muss noch leben…“ ich wechsle das Magazin meiner Waffe und atme tief durch. „Pass auf dich auf, kleiner.“ Mit meinem letzten Wort entferne ich mich von dem Schacht.

Ich höre, wie Aden losrennt und hoffe, dass er zumindest heile ankommt, aber so weit hat er es zum Glück nicht. Ich laufe die Gänge entlang, bis ich zu einem Eingang komme, der in das Nest führt. Mir kommen sofort zwei Viecher entgegen, ich schenke ihnen nicht Mal wirklich Aufmerksamkeit, schieße einfach nur. Ich bin geblendet von Wut, als ich an den inzwischen leblosen Wesen vorbeitrete.

„Lexa?“ ich schrecke hoch, da ich vergessen habe, dass Raven noch immer in meinem Ohr ist.

„Ja?“ flüstere ich, als ich die Umgebung scanne und Ausschau nach Clarke halte.

„Aden ist gut angekommen. Und Pike hat gesagt wir warten auf dich. Lass dir Zeit. Und bitte finde sie.“ Ich nicke und laufe langsam weiter.

„Danke Rae.“

Meine Instinkte sind so geschärft, dass ich beinahe jede kleine Bewegung höre, jedes Knacken. Immer wieder wechsle ich die Gänge um nach Clarke zu schauen, aber als ich sie auch nach einem Rundgang im Nest nicht gefunden habe, werden meine Augen wieder glasig. Ich sehe ein paar der Viecher, sie hängen von den Decken und scheinen zu schlafen. Als ich dann an ihnen vorbei schaue, sehe ich blonde Haare. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren renne ich in die Richtung, die Wesen nehmen mich nicht mal wahr. Als ich näher komme schlägt mein Herz schneller, es ist Clarke. Sie ist eingesponnen in dem schwarzen Zeug und versucht sich loszureißen. 

„Clarke!“ sie schaut hoch und atmet schwer durch.

„Lexa! Gott sei Dank!“

„Als ob ich dich hierlassen würde.“ Grinse ich, während ich meine Waffe umlege und anfange, an der Substanz zu zerren.

Es dauert tatsächlich ein paar Minuten, aber dann habe ich Clarke so weit frei, dass ich sie rausziehen kann. Durch den Schwung falle ich nach hinten und sie genau auf mich drauf. Wir müssen beide etwas Lachen und schauen uns eindringlich an.

„Bist du verletzt?“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

Langsam steht sie auf und hilft mir danach hoch, ich streife ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Ich dachte ich seh‘ dich nicht wieder…“ Langsam legt sie ihre Arme um mich.

„Ich liebe dich Lexa, du wirst mich so schnell nicht mehr los.“ Als wir ein Geräusch ganz in der Nähe hören, sind wir sofort wieder im Kampfmodus.

„Dann mal raus hier.“ So unauffällig und leise wie es geht, laufen wir zurück Richtung Ausgang.


	8. Chapter 8

Völlig außer Atem kommen wir draußen an, da natürlich kein Auto mehr da ist, müssen wir durch den Regen laufen, der unerbittlich auf uns hinabfällt. Clarke stützt sich auf ihre Knie und atmet tief durch.

„Baby, komm, wir sind bald da.“ Ich lege einen Arm um sie und ziehe sie wieder hoch.

Ich lächle sie an, weil sie gerade einfach so wunderschön aussieht. Die Situation ist ernst, aber ich kann nichts anders als meine wunderschöne Freundin zu begutachten. Ihre bereits nassen Haaren kleben teilweise in ihrem Gesicht, ihre blauen Augen strahlen im Licht. Nach einem letzten Blick nach hinten renne ich mit Clarke zusammen los und auf das Haupttor zu. Immer wieder fallen wir fast, da der Boden so uneben ist. Der Regen, der alles zusätzlich aufweicht, ist dabei keine Hilfe. Gerade als wir um eine Ecke biegen und das Tor schon sehen können, höre ich ein lautes Fauchen. Ich drehe mich zur Seite gerade als ein Körper mit meinem kollidiert. Dabei wird mir meine Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen. Ich komme mit einem stöhnen auf dem Boden auf und brauche keine Sekunde um zu realisieren, was gerade auf mir sitzt. Meine Augen werden weit, als das Wesen sich nach vorne lehnt und mich beißen will. Sofort schießen meine Hände hoch und gegen den Kopf des Tieres. Ich drücke es von mir weg, dabei muss ich auch auf die spitzen Hände achten, die immer wieder versuchen, meine Hände zu greifen. Sabber läuft aus dem Mund des Tieres, als es mich wütend anfaucht.

„Lexa!! Lexa was soll ich tun?“ ich sehe Clarke aus dem Augenwinkel, sie hat ihre Pistole in der Hand und auf das Wesen gerichtet.

„Schieß einfach!“ Ich hole aus und schlage ein paar Mal mit voller Wucht zu, aber das Tier scheint kaum beeindruckt davon.

„Aber Lexa das Blut!“

„Das ist egal Clarke, schieß und lauf!“ ich schreie laut los als sich etwas Spitzes in meinen Oberschenkel bohrt.

Ich schaue nach unten und sehe den Schwanz des Wesens, es bohrt sich in meine Haut, sofort wird mir schwindelig vor Schmerzen. Mit letzter Kraft halte ich die spitzen Zähne von mir weg, bis ein Schuss ertönt. Sofort kneife ich die Augen zu und drehe mein Gesicht weg, dennoch spüre ich es. Das Blut, die Säure, die nun aus dem Kopf des Tieres spritzt, landet überall auf meinem Körper. Alles verschwimmt vor meinen Augen, ich sehe noch, wie Clarke sich über mich lehnt, bevor der Schmerz zu stark wird und ich meine Augen schließe.

\\\\\///\\\\\///

Ich höre ein Piepen und leise Stimmen um mich herum, aber ich kann meine Augen nicht öffnen. Auch meine Arme bewegen sich nicht, als ich es versuche. Erst als die Stimmen klarer werden, schaffe ich es langsam, meinen Arm zu bewegen. Mein Körper wird langsam wacher, aber ich lasse meine Augen noch geschlossen. Ich spüre eine Hand auf meiner, diese weiche Haut.

„Lexa?“ ich öffne langsam ein Auge und werde sofort von hellem Licht geblendet.

Beim zweiten Versuch nehme ich blonde Haare wahr, blaue Augen die mich anstrahlen.

„Hey meine Schöne.“ Flüstere ich mit trockener Kehle.

Clarke lacht leise, gleichzeitig fängt sie an zu weinen. Ich drücke ihre Hand etwas fester, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich da bin. Sie beugt sich langsam über mich und drückt mir Küsse über mein ganzes Gesicht. Als sie sich nach hinten lehnt reicht sie mir ein Glas Wasser. Da meine Arme zu sehr schmerzen, hält sie es mir an die Lippen. Schnell trinke ich alles aus und atme tief durch.

„Wo sind wir?“ frage ich als mir bewusst wird was das Letzte ist, was ich gesehen habe.

Ich zucke zusammen bei den Gedanken an das Wesen, welches über mir hing. Die langen Zähne, wie ich seinen Atem gespürt habe.

„Hey baby, alles ist gut.“ Ich merke erst, dass ich am ganzen Körper zittere, als Clarke über meine Arme streichelt. „Wir sind wieder auf der Erde, im Krankhaus.“ Ich nicke kurz.

Nach einem tiefen durchatmen schaue ich an mir herunter, mein kompletter Oberkörper ist verbunden, genau wie meine Arme und mein Bein. Ich schlucke und schaue hilfesuchend zu Clarke.

„Du erinnerst dich, was passiert ist?“ ich schließe die Augen und nicke. „Ich habe dir schnell alles ausgezogen, worauf Säure war. Dann, frag mich nicht wie ich das geschafft habe, habe ich dich beinahe den ganzen Weg zum Schiff gezogen.“

Ihr läuft eine Träne über die Wange, langsam hebe ich meine Hand etwas und wische sie weg. Clarke atmet tief durch und spielt mit meinen Fingern.

„Du hast Verbrennungen von der Säure, aber sie sind nicht schlimm und es sind auch nicht so viele, wie es aussieht.“ Ich lächle etwas.

„Hauptsache dir geht es gut.“ Clarke lächelt und steht langsam auf.

So vorsichtig wie es nur geht legt sie sich neben mich aufs Bett. Ihren Kopf legt sie nah an meinen, sodass wir uns in die Augen gucken können. Als ihr Duft mich umgibt, spüre ich die Schmerzen sofort weniger. Ich höre ihr dabei zu, wie sie mir erzählt, dass es Aden und den Anderen gut geht. Und dass das Militär die Kolonie zerbombt hat. Dabei streichelt sie beruhigend meine Hand und drückt mir immer wieder Küsse auf den Mund und auf die Wange.

„Wir haben es also geschafft?“ murmele ich.

„Ja, wir haben es geschafft Lexa. Der Albtraum ist vorbei.“


End file.
